Aizen's Divine Comedy
by 7dragons7
Summary: With no options left there was only one thing to do. Go to a place where no one would dare follow them. So with out hesitation Aizen opened the gates to Hell. Gin and Kaname following with slight hesitation. The only way out is through. So they go.
1. Entering Hell

A/N This story is based off of the book series Dante's Devine Comedy. This series consists of three parts, the most famous being Dante's Inferno. Followed by Purgatorio and then Paradiso. It is a mix of Christianity and Greek Mythology. While I will follow the basic circles and punishments for the first part, Inferno, I plan to alter things so that it will fit with the Bleach laws of death. We must remember that before you criticize this work that we must remember how things work in Bleach.

There is the Soul Society where the purified and saved souls go. Then Hueco Mundo where the hollows live the unpurified souls go. And then the gates of Hell where the damned go. The humans who were not good in life. Even when being defeated as hollows they were still horrible humans so they are damned to hell.

As of right now I only plan on doing Inferno, it will be incredibly tough to do the other two, with the Soul Society factor. We will see. This is not meant to offend anyone. I am not trying to prove any religion wrong or right. I am just writing a Bleach fanfic, with a topic that has not been explored yet. After all I was raised on Greek Mythology with Gods and Goddess. I have the least amount of room to smack talk other religions. Please just enjoy it for what it is.

This fic is just on the border of T and M, and could at any minute fall into the M category. This is a hinted Gin and Aizen fanfic and will be told mostly from Aizen's point of view. While I would love to make it more so, Aizen and Gin going at it in hell seems more then a little inappropriate and out of place. If you feel that this fic needs to be bumped to an M rating, and it may need to be in time, let me know at any time, the last thing I want to do is offend.

My last warning is I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. Except for the Guide. She is a character of my own creation. And I do not own the Inferno story line. I am borrowing it.

This fic takes place with the war just ending. All Espadas are dead. Aizen, Gin, Tousen are the last three on the battlefield. Their ends were met the way the manga described.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter One-Entering Hell

It was their last chance. Their very last hope. So with only a second of hesitation he opened the gates to the Netherworld. To hell. The captains and vizords and that boy were swarming towards them.

His blade shook in fear as he summoned the door. His blade was advising him this was not a wise thing to do. This was not a place one should ever go to.

But it was their only hope.

Aizen watched as the doors open. No fear. This was the only way out. They would take cover for now. He felt Kaname hesitation as he recognized the ominous presence of the doors. And Gin, his eyes open and fearful at what he was about to be asked to do.

There enemies stopped carefully watching the three. No one dear approaching the door. All wary and fearful of it.

Aizen confidently stepped towards it entering without fear. Tousen a few steps behind, reluctant but following all the same. Gin frozen to the spot. Ah, yes the youngest of all of them would fear this the most. Never actually seeing the doors before, only hearing the stories.

"To hell and back, right Gin?" he held out his hand.

A fear like none he had ever seen in his prodigy's eyes. His scarlet eyes betraying every emotion in his soul. His smile long gone and a frown on his face.

"NO! Gin! Come back!" the strawberry blonde calling out to him. Her wound still bleeding freely her breathing was frail, using all her strength to call out to him. Her last chance to talk some sense into him.

He looked back at her for a second. The decision weighing heavily on his mind. Only his fear was making his loyalty waver. For that Aizen could not blame him. He supposed somewhere deep inside himself something like fear was stirring. Even his blade begged him to rethink this decision. The doors of hell, an unfamiulre place to any shikigami. A nightmarish tail told my mothers of the horrible things that happened to souls who went threw those doors.

The doors began to shut.

A new fear reflected in those scarlet eyes. A fear at being left behind.

Aizen felt Gin's hand grab his still outstretched one.

"Ta hell and back?" he asked. A smile trying to appear, a failing attempt at his old calm and collected self.

"And back," Aizen confirmed, though there was no guarantee.

With a nod from the silver haired man Aizen pulled him inside before the doors shut him out. The last thing they heard was a defeated scream from a woman.

Once the doors had shut, the three fell. Fell threw blackness. They fell and fell into endless darkness.

Gin was clutching his arm tightly holding onto him for dear life.

While they fell a thought occurred to him that they may never stop falling. Not even he knew what lay in the recesses of hell. A mystery to all. Perhaps this was how it was. Just falling for an eternity. Which in his opinion was very disappointing if it was hell. He had expected much more.

With a sigh he patted silver hair. Trying to calm his usually fearless second. He couldn't blame Gin. He would let his hesitation at the doors pass. He was still very young after all. Aizen tended to forget that.

At last Aizen felt his feet hit something hard. The ground at last. Yet it was still dark. He could see nothing. He could sense nothing. It was cold. That was all he knew.

"You do not belong here," a voice. Female.

Yet Aizen could not see or sense her.

"Who is there?" demanded Tousen.

"You do not belong here."

The voice was high pitched. But emotionless and dead sounding.

"My name is Aizen Sousuke,-"

"I know who you are, and you do not belong here." at last a light appeared. It was a small ball of light and it flew over the owner of the voice. A girl. She starred at them with dead looking blue eyes. She had horns and little black wings. She held a clipboard tightly in her grasp. "You are Aizen Sousuke, Ichimaru Gin, and Tousen Kaname, the three traitors of the Soul Society."

She looked up at them once more, perhaps confirming that they were who she had stated. "Your human souls had not committed any heinous crimes, that is why you are not here. However the souls you have now are tainted with sin. Some of the worst sins imaginable. Perhaps it is a good thing that you are here."

Gin clutched to his arm, perhaps even tighter.

"We are not sinners." corrected Tousen. "We walk the path of justice. Sometimes the brightest goals are covered in darkness. But we walk to a goal of light."

"Your goal is one of only more sin."

Aizen was becoming annoyed with all of this. This girl was scarring Gin and confusing Kaname.

"Regardless," Aizen stated waving away her words. "A way out."

"To get out you must go threw." She tilted her head to the side. "Perhaps what you see in here will make you change your ways. A chance for your souls to be redeemed. The journey is long but I feel that it is for the best."

"Very well, if that's the way out," Aizen sighed. Though, he thought, going threw hell would give him the chance to learn about it. Know its secrets, perhaps, even conquer it. Add the sinful souls to his army.

"Please follow me," the girl insisted.

A door appeared behind her.

It opened for her on its own and she stood back to let them threw first.

They stood before another door with words reading; Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'in rate.

"What's tha say?" asked Gin, speaking for the first time since they had arrived.

"Abandon all hope ye who enters here," Aizen translated for both men.

"You are about to officially enter Hell," the girl stated behind them. "Even I can not confirm that you three will leave here,"

Aizen ignored her words. An agent of Hell would only purposely try and torment them and try to scare them. Tousen seemed unaffected though it was hard to tell with him sometimes. Gin, well Gin was scared.

Their guide stepped in front of them leading the way. She stepped through the arch that held the warning.

Following her with out hesitation was Aizen himself Gin following, having finally released his arm was on his heals following as close as possible. Tousen a few steps behind.

The next room was filled with screams and buzzing.

The girl looked over her shoulder. "The Uncommitted." she simply stated.

Gin tugged on Aizen's sleeve for an explanation.

"They are those who do nothing, fight for neither good nor evil. Only siding when it is convenient to themselves. They are doomed to forever run in a circle being stung by wasps while maggots drink on their tears and blood."

The girl turned to them again a smile on her face, her first sign of emotion. "I had no idea you were well learned the layers of Hell,"

"I am not. I have read books and theories of this place. Nothing more,"

"Ah!" she said. "People have been close to uncovering all our mysteries but none have fully done so." The smile fading she turned back around continuing to lead them.

Gin looked fearfully up the people screaming in pain the horrible buzzing. Specs of blood and puss falling from the screaming souls.

"Worry not," the girl said continuing to walk. "You three have picked a side, this is not a fate that awaits you."

She led them out of the screams and to a river.

"This is the river Styx this will take us deeper into Hell,"

"From the Greek stories," said Aizen looking at the river curiously.

"Please enter the boat,"

The three men entered hesitation and wariness was heavy in the air. The smell of death so heavy. It wasn't a smell that Aizen had ever minded, but his was strong to strong. It bothered Tousen, made him uneasy.

"I smell, rotting bodies, burning flesh, and just death, death everywhere." whispered Gin more to himself then to anybody. And here Aizen thought that Gin's nose could only pick up on persimmon fruits from miles away. Here he was picking up the different kinds of decay. And from the small smile on there guides face he was right about what he was smelling.

"We are almost at the first circle," she stated.

Aizen watched the surface of the water steady except for the small waves the little boat was making. No fear within him. So far this Hell had only disappointed him. There was nothing to fear. Yet his two companions stank of fear.

His thoughts were only of how to make use of this place. An army of sinful souls. That seemed purer then any pure soul turned hollow. Damned souls turned into Hollows, or better yet, Espada. Now that was a force to be reckoned with.

And here he was in the nest of the damned.

He felt himself smile.

Perfect.

A/N before I get angry Gin fan girls asking why I made him such a weenie, I'll explain. Gin is only a hundred and twenty some years old. Now that's not terribly young in Soul Society its also not that old at all. He also graduated the academy in one year. So there was little to next to nothing in field exercises. Then he went from third seat to captain in record time. He probably has only defeated Hollows outside of Soul Society a handful of times. That being said, he has probably never seen the gates of hell. Having only heard of them in stories. Now add all that with the fact that it's the gates of hell. So I'd be scared, and I can't think of anyone who wouldn't be, well Kenpachi I spose but he's not your average shikigami. Soooo being the youngest and never having seen them before, then being asked to go into Hell. Yeah, I wouldn't be very brave either. To be fair he'll suck it up eventually. But not for a while. If it makes you feel better there will be some familiar faces appearing so it wont be the three bad guys the whole time.

Reviews are much appreciated, with enough support I spose I can start reading Pugatorio again and work on some kind of way to make it work. Thank you for reading.


	2. Purgatory

A/N Just so you know, the chapters from here on out are short. Once we get deeper into Hell the chapters will be longer. I hate short chapters as next as the next person so I'll update as much as I can. Please enjoy.

Chapter Two-Purgatory

"This is the first circle of Hell," their guide said leading them to a large room filled with many souls. "This is purgatory."

Aizen's brown eyes scanned the room.

"Why are they here?" asked Gin quietly. "What have they done?"

"They are souls that can not be reincarnated." the guide explained. "For various reasons."

Aizen's eyes stopped on people he thought he might have known. But he couldn't be sure.

"This is one of the few times that Soul Society and Hell work together. You're central forty six decides what souls can and can not be reincarnated. Sometimes they lock them away early, they keep them in a place you may know as the Maggots nest, when they die they are sent here. They have not done anything, but left alone they may become harmful to the balance of light and death. So they are not allowed to be reborn."

Aizen had not known this information. Yes. He knew of the Maggots Nest but it went to this extent? How utterly despicable.

He watched Gin suddenly bolt into the mass of souls. Out of curiosity he followed.

Gin had gone to a woman's side. To his surprise it was a woman that they knew.

She placed a hand on Gins' "Lieutenant Ichimaru," she said warmly. "What in the world are you doing here?"

He gave her a sad warm smile. "That is a good question,"

She smiled at him. "Your slang is so much better. I hardly hear it anymore,"

"Ah! Thank ya!" he said happily.

Her violet eyes glanced to Aizen. "You too, Captain Aizen?"

Yes. He knew this woman. It was Hisana Kuchiki. The deceased wife of sixth captain Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Lady Kuchiki," he nodded to her.

She smiled at him. "You look different. No glasses!" she laughed.

"Whatcha doin' here?" asked Gin.

She smiled at him again. "When I passed away I was able to retain all of my memories and I could only think of rescuing my sister. Because my will to do that was so strong it was possible that I would keep my memories when I became a human again. So they sent me here, so that would never happen."

Gin's smile faded away. "That's terrible,"

"Yes," she said sadly. "Well, I am not the only one who has had this happen to them. And there are many people here, it is not lonely." Her violet eyes became watery.

Gin's smile had reappeared "Ya look just like Rukia-chan,"

Her eyes widened and she quickly turned to him. "Rukia?" she grabbed onto Gin's bony hands. "You know my sister,"

The silver haired man nodded. "Yep yep! I know her. She was adopted by Sixth Captain-san. Or Byakuya-san as ya know him better. He found her and adopted her inta the Kuchiki family. They are brother and sista now,"

Tears of not sorrow but of happiness ran down the pale woman's face. "I'm so glad. I'm so glad he found her. And he became a captain too, I knew he would," she whipped her eyes of the tears that kept falling.

Aizen watched the scene. How unusual. He thought for sure Gin would say that the girl was never found.

"I became a captain too," he stated happily too.

Hisana laughed. "You did? Well good for you. I knew you would be one day, you were always at Captain Aizen's side though, I thought you would never leave."

Gin chuckled.

Aizen left the two, and went to look for Tousen who seemed to have disappeared within the many souls. The guide still stood waiting for them to finish.

At last he found the blind man. "Kaname,"

"I am glad,"

Aizen waited for him to say more. "Certainly he wasn't glad about the souls that were trapped here.

"I do not feel her here,"

Ah. Her. His dear friend. A woman Kaname had never spoken of with him. Only mentioned from time to time.

Yes. Aizen saw no one he cared about here. After all, anyone he ever had any emotion for was here, traveling threw Hell with him.

"Gin is with Kuchiki Hisana, would you like to see her,"

"Hisana!" surprise evident in his voice. "She was sentenced here?" Tousen's raitsu fluttered around the room frightening the souls. "I was remorseful when we slaughtered Central forty six, regretful that their lives had to be taken for the greater good. Now-"

Tousen would never admit that he was glad that he had taken the lives of others. But Aizen knew that he now felt some satisfaction at reaping their disgusting lives off the face of Soul Society.

The two headed back to where Gin was still talking to Hisana.

"Well, she doesn't like me very much. I try really hard but she acts like a little rabbit in front of a fox," Hisana laughed at the reference.

"I can see why," she giggled.

"Ah! Now that's not nice," chided Gin. "She's really strong too ya know. She became a shikigami and is the, ugh, eighth seat I think in squad thirteen."

"Oh, Ukitake and Kaien's squad! I'm glad. They will treat her right,"

Gin smiled sadly again, not saying anything of the deceased lieutenant. "And," he continued. "She has what is said to be the most beautiful Zanpakutō in all of Soul Society."

"She does? Is it like Byakuya's blade with flowers?"

Gin shook his head. "No, it's a solid white blade, hilt and all with a white tale that she can twirl around her self, with ice abilities. Dance Sode no Shirayuki, is what she calls to summon her blade."

Hisana smiled happily at the thought. "I am very glad to hear that."

Her eyes lit up again. "Captain Tousen," she smiled. "Is there anyone else here I should know about?"

Gin chuckled. "Nope just us,"

A worried expression spread across her faces. "Did you all die? Are you trapped here too?"

"No we wont be staying," assured Aizen.

"Your going further down?!" she cried

"No, no, no," said Gin clearing up all the confusion. "We're just taken' a tour."

"A tour?" she asked. She didn't seem convinced but let it slide all the same. "Well. It was nice to have some familiar faces, and talk about better days." She patted Gin's hand. "I'm always torn. I always hope that someone I know will show up, but then I don't want anyone I know to suffer this."

Aizen was ready to go. "Kaname, Gin. It's time for us to go."

Gin nodded and stood up patting Hisana's hand.

Aizen took the Kuchiki's hand planting a kiss on the back. His old captain charm back in place.

Tousen nodding in her direction.

With one last wave to the dark haired woman they made their way back to the guide. "You were out of character, Gin."

Gin looked at his feet. "Even I can't torment the poor souls in Hell. I coulda told her all bout us. How we betrayed all of Soul Society. How badly Rukia-chan got hurt fighting Yami. How Captain Kuchiki almost murdered his own sis. I couldn't bring my self to say any of those things."

"You acted quite out of character as well Aizen-sama" interjected Tousen.

Aizen ran a hear threw his dark hair saying nothing.

"When we get out," began Gin. "and complete your goals, is there anyway that you could, help those souls?"

Aizen thought for a moment. "We don't know enough about this place yet. I couldn't be sure until once our goals are complete."

Gin nodded glancing once more behind him.

The guide still where they had left her. Her lifeless blue eyes watching them carefully.

"Are you finished with the first circle?" she asked.

"Yes. We're ready when you are,"

She led them threw the room to the other doorway where there was a line that they hadn't noticed before.

"This is where the damned go to be judged to what circle they will be spending eternity at." Her black wings twitched and she looked back at them. "For the record, you wont be at in this room,"

Gin shrank back behind Aizen again. That was obvious, he figured they had to be further down in hell after all, she wouldn't keep reminding them that they were such sinners if they were right at the top.

"I hope you know your seven deadly sins," said the guide. "That's what next. Who can guess which ones first?" another one of her villainous smiles that put Gin's to shame.

Her dead eyes watched them all checking their expressions and continued to lead. Down a series of stone steps all shrouded in darkness. A tug on his coat letting him know that Gin was close by Kaname's light footsteps, always just a couple steps behind.

And the next circle of Hell just around the bend.


	3. Lovers in the Wind

Chapter Three- Lovers in the Wind

Aizen listened to Gin mumble the seven deadly sins. Trying to get them all. Aizen knew all them of course. Of which one would they come across in the second circle? That he did not know, nor care to guess at since they would find out in a matter of minutes.

At last they reached the second level. A fierce wind blew around the room with the souls of many being whipped around within it. Cries of the tormented souls reaching out for each other fingertips almost connecting, only to be pulled apart before they could touch.

"Those overcome by the Lust are the first to be truly punished in Hell." said their guide watching the souls fly around the room. "These souls are forever whipped around in the wind never to rest. It is their punishment for being overly lustful in life." She pointed to several of the people in the storm. "Helen of Troy, Achilles, Paris, Dido, Shintoku-Maru. All of them only thinking of their lustful ways are now doomed to forever be close yet far away from their most dearest one Always together, always apart, never again touching."

Aizen watched the swirling souls calling out each others names.

"Always together, always apart," whispered Gin behind him. Aizen glanced back to see those scarlet eyes again, fearful.

"Worry not Ichimaru Gin, this indeed does suit you does it not? But you sinned much worse then the Lust." the guide said. "Though," she turned to them her smile wide showing off pointy teeth. "How would it feel to almost be able to touch Sousuke but never quite able to for an eternity? Never to touch again. How would that feel?"

Gin closed up the windows to his soul. His eyes sealed shut his fingers wrapped tightly into Aizen's coat.

Kaname shifting uncomfortably at this conversation.

"Enough," ordered Aizen. "You said this room is not our fate so don't ask pointless questions."

The guide still smiling turned away from them walking to the other end of the room. The winds having no effect on her at all. She waited for them at the next door patiently.

Once she was out of earshot the brunette turned to the silver haired man.

"This could be us," whispered Gin softly. "We could suffer like this we-"

"Hush," ordered Aizen silencing the chatter. "You must remember that these fates await us only if we are killed. We are still alive. We still live. This is not a fate that we will be a part of. She is poisonous with her words." He took Gin's hand their fingers entwining. "Relax and don't worry so much. You have never been afraid of anything in all this time I've known you. You have always been strong. Now more then ever, you need to continue this strength. Is that understood?"

His words were strict. But necessary. They were on level two with more levels to go. He needed to calm down.

Gin nodded sadly. His famous smile in place his eyes shut. "Yes, Captain Aizen,"

Aizen ran his free hand threw the silky silver locks. And quickly he placed a light kiss on the thin lips. "Good"

"Captain Aizen!" All three men jumped at the sound of a high pitched voice. A voice that Aizen had not missed at all. "Captain Aizen! Please save me!"

A wailing brunette girl her hair coming out of its neat bun, her chocolate colored eyes tear filled. She was reaching out to the former captain of the fifth division. "Captain, please!"

"Ah! Hinamori-chan," murmured Gin. "Did she die in the battle?"

"Gin!" a new voice crying among the many. This time a strawberry blonde with gray blue eyes. She wasn't crying but still calling out for Gin reaching to him. "Don't leave me behind again,"

Aizen watched the two woman. They had both been gravely wounded in battle. It is possible that they did die. But to go to hell? That didn't seem likely.

"Ran," murmured Gin.

"This is imposable," said Tousen. "Matsumoto was alive when we went threw the doors of Hell. How did she get here that quickly. They weren't in the waiting line when we were in purgatory."

Exactly. That was what Aizen had been thinking. "These woman mean nothing to us." Aizen stated turning back to the guide. "We have abandoned them once, we can do it again."

"No please Captain Aizen!"

"Damn it Gin! Don't you leave me behind again! You always go where I can't follow."

"Matsumoto Rangiku died of a broken heart," the guide said simply.

"Enough of these games," sighed Aizen his hand reaching towards his blade. "I can cast illusions far superior then anything you could ever hope to cast."

"Of course," the illusions of Momo and Rangiku faded away. The guide smiled at them. "Just an example of how it feels,"

Tousen stepped up closer to Aizen "Shikigami very rarely ever go to Hell. It is more for human souls. Obviously, there are some exceptions to that, Hisana is a good example. But I find it hard to believe that we will be subjected to anything down here."

Aizen nodded in agreement. When there souls died, their powers were erased from existence, their memories following. He had never heard of a deceased Shikigami being sent to hell, instead of being reborn. These were all scare tactics that he was sure of.

They walked over to their guide who waiting for them as always. Curiously as they walked threw the windy room, it seemed not to touch them at all. Not a hair moved out of place.

Gin tossed one last look at the damned lovers. "I neva thought it was a sin to be in love,"

Aizen paused and looked back at him. "It isn't,"

Gin looked up at him. "But they all are being punished for it,"

Aizen turned fully to Gin once more running a hand threw silver strands. "This is not something I would fret over anymore then you already have."

Gin still did not look convinced.

"I will never let you become a victim of this place,"

The fox like smile slid in place once more at these words.

"The next circle awaits," the guide said impatiently. She turned and continued to lead them down more stone steps. The voices of the torn apart lovers could be heard still, long after they had left the room.


	4. The Hungry Forever

Chapter Four- The Hungery Forever

Half way down the steps to the third circle a foul stench hit there senses. Something rotting. Just as Gin had told him he had smelled. The farther down they went the worse the smell became. The temperature also became colder. It wasn't long before they could see their breath in little puffs before them.

At last the entered a dim room. Cold rains and winds assaulted them as they entered. Thanking himself, Aizen was grateful that he had made their jackets so warm. Though a feeling like pity passes over him, when he glanced at Tousen. Having a sleeveless outfit. He stepped further into the foul smelling room only to regret his decision. The floor was shin deep in vile slush. It was made up of rotting food and bodies mixed with the never ending rain and hail.

Aizen suppressed the bile rising in his throat he could feel the slush seeping into his shoes. Feel the cold slush against his skin as it seeped through his white hamaka, staining it in the process as well.

"Ew," was Gin's response as he debated crossing the room. Tousen as always, brave stepping threw the slush, not even wincing at the stench at the freezing temperature of it all.

The Guide led them a bit deeper into the room, where of course there was more screaming. Gin trailing after them at last having stepped into the room.

"This is the third circle of Hell. This is the punishment for the gluttons. The vileness that you walk through symbolizes the garbage that these pigs have made for them selves, always slavering over their food."

Gin gasped at the thing that was appearing threw the rain and hail. Aizen too, was stunned at the sight of it.

The large three headed dog of the Greek stories. The dog that guards the entrance to Hades' lair. Cerberus.

All three heads dripping with the vile sludge as it threw its heads down to eat the vile slush.

No that wasn't right.

"This is Cerberus and he guards over the souls of the third circle."

That was when Aizen saw it. The souls of this circle were buried under the filth and the great three headed dog would threw its heads down in to chew on the sinners.

"Lord Aizen," said a deep voice. "Lord Aizen," came a squeaker voice.

A figure sat up. A familiar white, but torn and dirty white uniform and a familiar face. The face may be familiar but it was not that person.

"Even in death you kept that form," stated Aizen to the dark haired man. "Aaroniero Arruruerie,"

The man wore the face of Kaien Shiba however he was sone other then the ninth Espada. He gave them all a smile. "God, I hope your dead too, my Lord, all your broken promises and lies. It's because we are what you made us, that I am stuck here, abominations that can't be saved."

"Just passing through, I am afraid. No long term plans on staying,"

Gin stepped forward frowning. "Ya the aspect of greed. Whatcha doin in the gluttony section?"

The guide answered that question for Aaroniero. "He is full of greed and gluttony. His greed led him to devour countless souls. We feel that he is more glutton the greed."

Aizen could not argue. Here was his ninth Espada which, meant that the others were here as well. Not allowed to be reborn to the next life because of the power he had given them, making them powerful monsters. They suffer here now.

The blue eyes of the guide watched them carefully the cold and filth didn't seem to affect her.

"It's a fitting end I suppose," Aaroniero said slowly laying back in the filth. "I died in ice, and now even in death it shall remain that way. His eyes shifted to Aizen once more. "I hope you suffer Aizen Sousuke. I hope you suffer a worse fate then all the Espada put together."

With that the filth covered him completely blocking him from their view.

"Captain Aizen its cold," reminded Gin shivering behind him.

The former captain glanced at Gin and continued to make his way threw the filth stepping on the souls below him. Fat disgusting slobs all of them. They deserved this fate. His feet were utterly frozen the vile water having at last completely seeped threw. He sighed in annoyance at this fact, knowing the others were suffering if not worse off. Tousen did not have the fortune of wearing a coat like he and Gin had. While Gin needed a thicker coat. His thin frame had never been able to keep its own body heat. Even in bed his thin form would steal all his body heat, taking it all for himself. This cold was not a place for him.

The guide as always leading them to the exit. A loud bark echoed threw the room and the large dog bounded in front of them.

"They do not belong here," growled the middle head.

The guide bowed her head. "Today I am making an exception."

The three heads bared their yellowing fangs at her. "No exceptions for anyone!"

"The three I have with me are non other then Aizen Sousuke, Ichimaru Gin, and Tousen Kaname."

The snarls turned into what looked to be smiles. The dog heads all chuckled in what sounded more like a growl. "Yes that does change everything." The large beast stepped back allowing them to continue.

All sorts of warning bells went off in Aizen's head. Danger! Danger! It warned him.

The feeling was mutual between the three. All of the sensing the same feeling of dread. That maybe they were not going to be able to leave this place. That every step they took was another step into a trap. A trap that even his intelligent mind might not able to escape from.

That was the first truly terrifying thought he had had in a long time.


	5. What does Wealth do to You?

A/N I'm glad that people are intrested in this story. The views are slowly starting to pick up. I am greatful for that. Please don't give me to much credit. The basic story line is from the book Dante's Infurno I've changed some things very slightly. Then of course the Bleach characters are not mine. But I do love the reviews very much. I will work hard. I will go through all three books. So the three wont just travel through hell. So there is much more to go. We are looking at about 30 some chapters. Thank you to the reviewers and readers.

My apologies of the shortness of the chapter. This is the shortest of all of them. The rest of these chapters in Hell should pick up.

Chapter Five- What does Wealth do to You?

Again they approached another room. The screams were just as agonizing as the last room.

"Why do you horde?"

"Why do you squander?"

Those were the cries as they entered the room. Many people were here fighting using large weights as their weapons.

"Here are the avarice and prodigality." The guide said, looking at the warring souls with disgust. "The deadly sin of greed. Those who squander, horde, and the wasters. Here they suffer for eternity, wasters warring against the hoarders forever. Fitting that these two sides should do battle till the end of time, is it not?"

Aizen watched already bored. People of greed were not of his interest. It was said that greed was the root of all sins and evil. So the central forty six should be in here, he assumed.

Even Gin had calmed down was not interested in the fights of doomed men. He watched with the usual smile. They were fighting with no chance of there ever being a victor.

A man approached them. He was fair not ragged like the souls around him. He wore very little covering the parts that needed to be. "I thought I sensed you here," the man spoke to the guide.

Being around Tousen for so long had made him aware of the signs of someone who did not have sight.

"Who is this blind man?" he asked

"Ah, if I were to tell you who I am, a man such as yourself would only use me for your own gain," the man answered.

"You know of me? Well, I must say at this moment you have nothing to fear." Aizen was curious, who was this man?

"Yes, you have already killed me once. I am Plutus, a former member of central forty six."

Aizen smiled. "Forgive me, I am not familiar with the individual members of central forty six. All I know of you is that you are all corrupt and deserve the fate that awaits you here."

"I never would have thought that Captain Aizen was a heartless man. Mock my fate here, for I only suffer little."

"What saved you?" asked Tousen.

"I am Plutus."

"So?" asked Gin, clearly not impressed that a name saved him from the fate in front of him.

Aizen nodded in sudden understanding. "The Plutus?"

"The one and only,"

"I had thought that the Shikigami had long since passed, I did not realize you were on the corrupt council."

"You wiped many famous names off the face of Seriteti."

"Then I feel a bit honored then, to know that I took out some of the best."

Gin glanced his way still not quite sure why a name made any deference. Tousen silent.

"I am here to guard these souls, that is my fate for falling into corruption,"

"And fall into corruption you did,"

"Mock me all you want, Aizen Sousuke but your fate in this pit is far worse then what me or my fellow members suffer. And not just you, but those two companions as well,"

"That is where you wrong. I will never be trapped here. No one stands on the top of the world. Not you, not me, not even gods. But the unbearable vacancy of the throne in the sky is over. From now on...I will be sitting on it." he spoke repeating the lines he had used in soul society.

"You think the sky is empty?" laughed Plutus. "That is where you are wrong. I suppose you will realize that when you come falling from the sky you seek, you'll come crashing to your fate within the darkness of this place and you will realize how wrong you have been,"

Aizen kept an emotionless expression. Let him say what he wanted.

"Who would have ever guessed that the one of the most loved and admired captain-"

"That is all in the past," Gin stated stepping up, cutting the man off. "We have chosen this path knowin' the consequences."

Aizen felt a great sense of pride. His forever lieutenant never did him wrong. He asked him to do to hardest things. Kill when he was just a child, distance himself from all his friends in soul society, betray all his friends and leave it all behind, and lastly to enter the gates of hell with him.

He placed a hand on the bony shoulder.

Even with the slight possibility that they may never get out, Gin and Kaname still stood at his side.

"It is time to move on," informed the guide.

She walked around the warring souls to the next exit the three following her path. The former fifth captain reached for Gin's hand. Giving the silver haired man a smile he usually saved for the bedroom. But this was a special circumstance.

Gin opened his eyes a bit the scarlet eyes peeking out, not in fear for once since they arrived here. His hand received a light squeeze in return.

He would get them out of here.

A/N

Plutus is the guardian of the third circle of Hell, in Dante's Inferno. He is also the Greek god of wealth. In this story he was one of the original members of central forty six. A cookie for anyone who can see where I'm going with this.

The beginning of Aizen and Plutus' speech was a based off of the Greek play written by Aristophanes. It was the play where Khremylos and Kario find the God bound and blind. I would have liked to add more, but that would have strayed from the points I was trying to make.


	6. Forever War, Forever Sleep

Chapter Six- Forever War, Forever Sleep

Aizen frowned at the next layer of hell. More water to wade through. His feet and shoes were still wet from the third layer of vile slush they had to walk through. This water looked much cleaner compared to before.

Gin moaned softly from behind them, at the fact that they had wade more threw more ice cold water.

In this layer there was more fighting going on. This one was more intense then the fighting above them. This fighting was unmerciful the souls clawing, biting, trying to rip out each other throats.

Aizen's foot hit something hard underneath the water. There were people under the water there lips just barley above the surface allowing them to breath. That is if the surface was smooth. Between the fighting and Aizen and company wading threw it, you had to be on your toes to catch a breath.

This was clearly two different punishments. Two different sinners were down here.

A hand grabbed on to his leg. "Save me!" croaked out the man. The splashing behind him, informed him that Gin and Kaname had also been grabbed. Gin kicking the hands away as they reached for him. Kaname's blade was in plain sight the souls not daring to latch on to his legs.

Aizen pulled away from the grip. It wasn't strong. As he walked he felt more hands reach for him, their wet wrinkled fingers brushing against the soft material of his hamaka.

The guide stopped before the large battle. She watched the souls trying to rip each other apart. "This is the circle for the wrathful and the slothful."

Ah. As Aizen looked around that did seem to make sense.

Another hand gripped his leg. A lot stronger then the previous ones. The former captain looked down in annoyance. The figure began to pull himself up.

"Aizen-sama,"

Gin smiled happily, kicked another hand away, and ran over. "Stark-kun!"

"Ichimaru-sama," he nodded in the silver haired man's direction. "Aizen-sama," his focus returning to his former lord. "did you die?"

"No," Aizen replied.

The Espada nodded scratching the back of his head and yawning. "I'm glad you're here."

Aizen glanced back down at the first Espada.

"When I was killed," began Stark slowly. "I had only one regret. The regret that I wouldn't be able to thank you for all of your kindness."

"Oh?" Aizen was intrigued now.

"You saved Lilynette and myself from our loneliness. Gave us friends who wouldn't die if we were around. We weren't alone anymore." Stark's gray eyes looked around. "And even after being killed, I'm in a good place."

Gin's smile faded as he looked around.

"Please elaborate," requested Tousen.

"While it is lonely again. And a bit noisy from time to time. I can nap all the time."

Even Aizen smiled slightly.

"And its not terribly lonely. Yammy is over there," Stark pointed to the raging battle where a rather large soul was throwing smaller ones across the battlefield. "Neither of us are to upset with our predicaments," Stark yawned again getting ready to lay back down in the water. "Are you going up or down?"

"Down," said Gin.

Stark frowned. "From what I have heard that's where things get serious. These few upper levels are more for passive sins. I wouldn't recommend going any further down."

"Thank you for your warnings, but we must continue," said Aizen stepping away again.

"Thanks for everything, Aizen-sama," yawning one last time before sinking back into the water.

"Bye bye," Gin said waving goodbye to the Primera Espada.

The guide led them around the fighting souls. Where they saw the Décima Espada roaring as more wrathful souls attacked him.

"They seem happy," said Gin.

"This is Hell," reminded Tousen. "They are not supposed to be happy. Both died recently, they may be content now but they wont be in the many, many long years to come. Yammy will run out of strength and even he will grow bored of the battle he will be forced to fight nonstop. And Stark will not want to lay in that water alone forever."

Aizen silently agreed.

"You speak the truth Tousen Kaname. The wrathful at first always enjoy the fight, but very soon they begin to loath it, and regret their old ways."

They approached the next door.

"The little guide," hissed a woman appearing from the shadows. Three giggling voices still shadowed. "You never come to visit."

The woman had pale skin and wore a white dress with a large blood stain around the color. More importantly the woman's hair was snakes. Flicking their tongues at them.

"Gin," ordered Aizen, "close your eyes completely."

The woman with snakes laughed. "Smart little boy. However you need not worry, if you are with the guide then I can not harm you. My eyes will stay closed." Again three giggling girls were heard in the shadows.

This woman was Medusa, who if you were ever to look into her eyes you would be turned to stone.

"The guide is so selfish."

"We are so bored here, let us play with them,"

The woman appeared from the darkness, almost like angels with their white feathered wings. They were far from it. They had snakes as crowns and blood fell like tears from their eyes. These three woman were the Erinýes. The angry ones.

"Those who beneath the earth punish whosoever has sworn a false oath,"

They smiled. "So you know of us?"

"My name is Alecto, the implacable or unceasing. My job is castigating the moral crimes,"

"I am, Megaera, the jealous one or grudging one, my job is to punish people who commit crimes,"

"And lastly I am, Tisiphone, the avenging murderer, and as my name says, I avenge murders."

The guide starred blankly at them. "These men must go further down."

"The three woman pouted. "Your so mean."

Medusa smiled her snakes hissing. "How far down,"

"That's for them to find out,"

Medusa her eyes closed twirled a snake around her finger. "How unfortunate,"

"Guide, you should let them stay with us for a little before they have to go down further."

"I must continue, we can not tarry. They like to chat with every familiar face they meet, so there is no time,"

The three Erinýes hissed at them and moved back into the shadows their white wings fluttering angrily.

Medusa walked with them to the door. Guarding the door were two men they drew their swords at Aizen and company.

"Aizen Sousuke," they hissed.

"More Central forty six members," sighed Gin.

"You monstrous traitor," one snarled.

Aizen sighed. "Did non of the central members get punished for their corrupt ways?"

The guide said nothing to Aizen. "Please sheath your swords I must take these three further down."

The men eyes never leaving Aizen withdrew their blades. As he walked by they spit at his feet.

"Goodness," sighed Gin as they went down the steps, leaving Medusa behind. "Ya kill someone and they hate ya forever,"

Aizen smirked at the comment. The fear of this place had passed. For hell, these punishments weren't so terrible. The worst to him had been Cerberus chewing on the gluttonous souls.

"It gets worse from here on out," warned the guide.

Well obviously thought Aizen.

A/N Thank you for the reviews. I'm not good at replying back to every review, they stay in my inbox to remind me to reply and then I never do. I'm sorry. But let me tell you here, that I appreciate every review.


	7. I only Believe in What I See

Chapter Seven- I only Believe in What I See

The second half of Hell. The more severe crimes, more severe punishments. So the guide said. In the back of Aizen's mind he couldn't help but think of his Espada's. It never really sunk in that Yammy had been defeated. His weakest and strongest Espada. Perhaps he never went into his resurrection form. He wasn't all that smart after all.

He was also a little surprised that Grimmjow hadn't been in the last circle. There was a chance he was alive, Aizen guessed. The Kurosaki boy never killed his opponents after all. That being said, he had seen three of his Espada so far, two were still alive in Las Noches, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. The remaining five would be somewhere on these lower levels.

This wasn't something he'd even bother to be thinking about, but it just so happened Gin was chatting about it. Asking questions to no one in particular, about where the others might be and what was being done to them, and what they were being punished for.

On and on and on. As Gin was one to do occasionally. Aizen had always wondered if Kaname had ever learned to just tune him out, or was always on the edge of decapitating him. He assumed it was the latter.

The guide led them to a room that was very warm this time. It the ground itself was very heated giving his shoes, at last, a chance to dry. Gin hummed happily to himself.

"I like this place,"

Aside from the ungodly screaming, and the stench of burning flesh, another smell Gin had picked up at the beginning, this was a nice change of pace.

They walked further into the room. In a large circle were souls standing in tombs of various heights standing in flames. The source of the smell found.

"These are where the heretics are sent," the guide told them the flames reflecting in her dead blue eyes.

"Heresy is not one of the seven deadly sins." whispered Gin to Aizen.

"No, it is not." she agreed. "The sins of Pride and Envy are not quite represented in hell. I suppose you could say that envy's place is one level above, with the wrathful and slothful, and Pride, being the worst of the seven deadly sins is right here. There prideful people will only believe what they see and nothing else."

"AIZEN!" roared a voice through the screams and moans of agony.

"Baraggan Luisenbarn," murmured Aizen turning to look at the elderly Espada up to his neck in flames. What you could see of his body it was burned and charred. "You are here, because you believed you are a king, a God."

"I know why I am here," he snarled . "And now I can spend the rest of my endless days to know that you are here suffering some worse fate then I."

Aizen smiled. "I am only passing through. I suffer no fate."

Baraggan seemed to want to move out and strike the man before him, but his charred body would allow no such movement.

Aizen smiled in amusement at the once king of all hollows suffered this fate. It all became a whole lot amusing in less then thirty seconds.

"Aizen-sama?"

A hoarse voice called out to them. Recognizing it Aizen slowly turned around. For a moment Aizen saw a pale silver haired man in the tomb and his mind began to panic. Shaking his head slightly he reevaluated what he saw. It was someone pale. The white ash in the hair making it an almost silver color. But it was not Gin. Gin was next to him, a sad look upon his face.

He steps led him to this new tomb. "You are supposed to be guarding Las Noches."

The dulled green eyes looked up at him. "My apologies Aizen-sama, I seem to have failed you,"

Aizen brushed away some of the white ash from the flames, from the midnight black hair. Ulquiorra was only being burned from the waist down. That didn't make it any less painful.

"For only believing what I see, and worshiping a false God, is why I am here, but, even though that's what I was told, I will never stop believing that you will one day become a God,"

His forth Espada, the most loyal out of all of them. Even in death, while being punished for believing what he did, for being created by Aizen himself, still had faith in him. Still believed that he would achieve all that he set out to do.

His mask was badly cracked, his skin below the waist charred black. The unbelievable heat making his throat dry, hard to talk and scream.

"Who killed you?" asked Aizen.

"Kurosaki Ichigo,"

As he had thought. Aizen placed a hand on Ulquiorra's pale shoulder. To give his faithful forth any sympathy would offend him. He believed he had failed and should be left behind. To give him any hope of a rescue would be insulting.

"Ulie-chan," murmured Gin sadly. Now at last coming closer now that Aizen was done.

Baraggan was still spitting out curses and death threats at Aizen. That didn't bother him any. It was this sight right here. He wouldn't say that he was upset. His heart did feel heavy. He was not sad. After all the Espada had been pawns. Nothing more or less. Yet for his favorite pawn, he did feel, perhaps regret was the right word.

A gentle tug on his coat. Gin. Gin's way of comforting him, without comforting him. Little tugs or brushes of his hand while in public, letting Aizen know that he was there. For later.

When he was to wrapped up in his own thoughts of his plans, all the calculating making sure all the worst case scenarios were covered, Gin would be there, to snap him out of it. Make sure that he had rest, or tea, or something.

Many often wondered what Gin had ever done in Las Noches. He ran around changing the hallways, picking on the Espada, but to everyone around it all spelled out nothing. Even Tousen believed that Gin didn't do anything.

That was far from the truth. Gin kept him sane. Kept him from strangling Grimmjow. While he was the perfect mask of calm and collect when he talked to the wild Espada inside he just wanted to shoot a kido spell right threw the sixth Espada's head. If it wasn't for Gin he probably would have done so.

Gin had tea in his room on the stressful days. Gin would calm him down and take the backlash wave of his stress that he couldn't show to the others. And threw it all he would smile.

If he lost Gin, his word may very well collapse upon itself. The thought of loosing him. Now that was a thought that made him sad. That filled him with the unfamiliar feelings of grief and sorrow.

Another tug on his sleeve.

But Gin was not gone. Gin was here beside him. Walking by his side in hell. He always forgot how young Gin was. So grown up while also so painfully immature.

Another tug.

"Time to go Sousuke," Gin whispered in his ear softly.

Aizen looked at Gin. As long as Gin never disappeared on him then he could walk through anything.

"More circles await." informed the guide. She led them past the tombs to another set of stone steps.

Aizen spared one last glance at Ulquiorra. Who in his burnt state, gave him the best bow he was capable of doing. "Farewell, Aizen-sama,"

Aizen stepped away following the guide, Gin's footsteps right behind his own. Followed by Kaname's.

Gin tugged on his coat one last time. A warning. Prepare yourself for the next circle. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the burning bodies out of his mind. Pawns are pawns. Pawns die. You can't get upset over every lost one.


	8. Violent Acts, Violent Consequences

Chapter Eight- Violent Acts, Violent Consequences

The next door was guarded my a minotaur he snorted at the three former captains but let them pass.

"The seventh circle is different compared to what you have seen. There are three layers. The seventh circle of Hell is for the violent, the suicides, the blasphemers, usurers and the sodomites."

The familiar grip on his coat returned. Gin's fists clenched tightly in the fabric once more. They were having the same thought. This must be their circle. Violence and sodomy.

The guide was oddly quite. He had been sure that she would be pointing out every little thing that was going to be done to them.

"This is the outer ring. This ring houses the violent." There was a large pool of boiling red water. Gin's closed eyes were keener then the rest of theirs.

"Blood," he whispered.

"Correct," the guide answered. "Boiling blood, that the souls of violent acts must stand in. The blood of all the ones that they have stolen the life of," Her blue eyes glancing at the three. "For one that has been slaughtering life since he was a small child, makes me wonder how much blood you would be standing in."

"Taunt me all ya want, this isn't what my punishment is," he hissed at her.

Her gaze turned away from them. "Correct. You three will not be punished here,"

This was a slight surprise to Aizen. Tousen at least should be here. Had he done something worse then murder? Aizen didn't think so.

"What are they?" asked Gin pointing toward a man with a human torso and a horse bottom.

"They are centaurs, Gin,"

These half horse half humans were clearly guarding this layer. The walked carefully around the edge, spears gripped tightly in there hands making sure no one escaped.

The was a path that led them further into the circle.

"The middle ring is for the suicide." informed the guide.

This layer was silent. All around them were thorn bushes, laying on top of the bushes were lifeless bodies.

"The suicides have lost their bodies so their souls become the thorn bushes and are trapped, their soulless bodies sprawled across them, becoming scared from their own thorns. This is their fate for trying to leave their bodies early."

A woman's scream of rage tore threw the silence. Birds with the face of woman where attacking her trying to capture her.

"I do not belong here! I was killed! I did not kill myself!" She had dark skin and blonde hair.

"Harribel," murmured Gin.

And so it was. Still in her released form she swatted at the bird like creatures.

Then she saw them.

"Aizen!" she roared swatting at another creature, her focus all on him now. She ran towards him, hatred reflecting in her green eyes.

Before Tousen even had a chance to step in front of Aizen and protect him as he always had, another figure blocked the angered woman's way.

The guide held up her hand freezing the Tres Espada. "My apologies Tia Harribel. These men are under my protection."

"I don't belong here!" she cried out. "I was killed!"

"Yes. We know."

"Then why?" she demanded.

"Your existence can not be tolerated. Even though you have been defeated Soul Society and Hell can not take any chances. You must be sealed here."

"Why with the suicides?"

"You are the sacrifice Espada," said Tousen. "That was your fate."

Her face was a face of despair and defeat.

"The Harpies will take of the rest." said the guide.

The blonde woman cried out in despair and rage, as the bird woman sunk their talons into her and ripped her soul from her body.

With one last look, she turned to Aizen.

"Damn you Aizen Sousuke! I hope you burn in this place for the rest of your days!"

After the words left her lips the body fell limp onto the thorn bush that was her soul. The third's soul now nothing more then a deadly plant. The limp body falling onto of it. Cutting the dark skin marking it forever. Cackling with glee the Harpies went at the body clawing at it, scaring it more.

"Do you feel any remorse?" asked the guide.

"Why should I? If she had been stronger, I wouldn't have had to end her life."

The guide glanced at him. "What of the others? No remorse for any of them?"

"They were my pawns to do as I wished. They failed me. I feel nothing for any of them." He said the words confidently but the thought of emerald green eyes reflecting the pain of having his body being burned to charred pieces mead his heart ache just a little. Just a little.

"I see." she turned away. "There is another layer of this circle to go. Let us go." Deeper into the circle they found that they could go no further. The sand that they needed to cross was on fire and raining down from the ceiling was smaller balls of flame.

Aizen watched the people forced to lay in the flames. This was his and Gin's fate.

"This is where the blasphemers, the sodomites, and the usurers suffer."

He watched the souls, their skin charred, and aflame. His thoughts turned to Gin. They may be together here in this, but he would have to watch Gin's beautiful pale skin burn. Watch the flawless skin that he loved to run his fingers across become charred, no longer smooth but rough and cracked. He would have to watch Gin suffer for an eternity being unable to stop his pain.

He felt bony hands grab onto him. Red eyes peeking out at him. A smile. A sad smile, but a smile. Gin still strong in front of his fate.

He tried to speak to tell him that he would never allow a fate like this to befall them. But the words would not come out. The words were stuck in his throat.

"This wont happen to us," whispered Gin. "You wont let it,"

Aizen closed his eyes. Gin's words calming his nerves. Allowing him to calm down. No. He would never let this happen to them.

The guide led them around the burning sands. "I wouldn't worry about this. This is not your circle,"

The two men looked at her, surprised. They were not in the circles for violence or sodomy? Where would they be going? What else had they done? What was worse then murder? Clearly two more things. Plus there were three more Espada still missing. There were still more sins and punishments waiting for them.

A/N as always thank you for the reviews.


	9. The Acts that Lead to Violence

A/N Sorry for the late update I took a sudden road trip with friends. And when I say sudden it was literally "Hey you wanna drive somewhere?" "Ya" and that led to me being very far from home with no clothes, no tooth brush and no laptop. 500 miles from home….ya…So lots of updates coming for all my stories all around. My apologies again please enjoy.

Chapter Nine- The Acts that Lead to Violence

The three walked deeper into Hell still.

"This circle of Hell has ten different sections." the guide informed them.

"And what is the major sin here?" asked Aizen.

"Fraud,"

Aizen heard Gin snort, perhaps covering up a laugh.

Tousen was clearly beside himself. "Fraud is worse then murder? How does that make any sense?"

"That is the will of your people," she glared at the blind man. "It is these sins that make people take life to begin with." She turned away from them leading them towards the first section. There were men and woman in two lines being whipped by demons. Beasts with horns and tails. There whips having many ends to hurt as many people as possible with one swing.

"These are the panderers, such as pimps," she pointed to the right. "These are the seducers," to the left. "Just as they misled people in life, here they are to march for all eternity."

They walked in between the long lines. These sinners were not as loud as the previous sinners. The only sound was the whips hitting tender flesh and the quiet moans of pain.

Aizen suddenly paused. "I know this man."

Gin looked over Aizen shoulder. "Hmm?"

"The human Alexander the Great,"

The guide turned around. She glanced at the man. Checked her clip board. Looked at the man again. "Correct."

"Alexander the Great is in Hell?"

"Yes,"

"For what?"

"Seduction,"

"Seduction?"

"Seduction," she confirmed. "Jason seduced Medea, and promised to love her forever. However he became engaged to Creusa. When Medea found out she killed Creusa and her father. She then killed Jason's two sons that Creusa had bore him. His actions caused her actions and the blood of many to fall."

"So he suffers this?"

"Yes. This was ordered by the shikigami Hera, of central forty six,"

"Hera?" Aizen frowned another very famous name.

"Spare no words for me friend," spoke Jason. His voice was weak, not used to being used. "That was a very long time ago."

There really was no point in arguing the fates of some. Hisana and Jason were doomed now. There was nothing he could do about it right now.

"Come," insisted the guide.

The walked further, a vile smell, hit their senses.

There were souls buried in large dark mounds.

Gin held his thin nose in disgust. "Ugh, what is that."

"Human excrement." informed the guide. "For the flatterers, for that is all there pretty words are."

"Flatterers get sent to Hell?" questioned Gin. "That's a little harsh. I've told plenty a woman she was pretty."

"No you haven't Gin," stated Aizen.

"You have though, haven't you Aizen Sousuke? After all, Hinamori Momo fell to your pretty words quite easily." She led them threw the mounds of foulness. "In fact all of Soul Society did,"

"So? Are you saying this is my fate?"

"No. None of you are on this circle."

Well of course not. The last circle was theirs. Figured.

The next layer was silent. However the smell of burning flesh was becoming quite familiar. But in all honesty was a nice change from the smell of human excretion.

"This is for those who have committed simony."

All that could be seen were feet with flames burning on the souls. The rest of the body was hidden underneath the ground.

"The sorcerers and false profits." was the next layer.

This room was filled with crying, of both men and woman.

"These are those who have tried to see the future by forbidden means. So they have had their head turned to face behind them permanently, so now they can only see what is behind them. A fitting end."

Gin grabbed his throat and grimaced at the twisted necks of those who had had their heads completely turned around.

Tousen looked up. "Someone is calling you,"

Glancing around another familiar face calling out to him.

"Aizen-sama!"

"Zommari," Aizen spoke walking up to the man. "This does not seem to be a disserving fate for you. Your eyes can not see the future and you aspect is intoxication. Why are you here?"

"Aizen-sama. My all seeing eyes are enough to punish me to this fate. They see all and can control all, and now they only see behind me."

"I see."

"Have you come to save us?" the dark skin man asked, his tone dripping with hope.

"Not today,"

His eyes looked away. "Then I will continue to pray that you will come for us."

"Of course." Aizen walked back to his group.

"Two Espada left," informed Gin. He walked behind Aizen, the guide taking off again.

"Nnoitra and Szayel." Tousen spoke. "Where do despair and madness lie within here?"

"It's everywhere." answered the former fifth captain.

The guide continued to lead. "The next layer is the barratry. The corrupt politicians are immersed in a lake of boiling pitch, to symbolize the dark secrets of their corrupt deals."

"The sixth layer is for the hypocrites. They wear heavy lead coats and are forever wandering this room in hopes of finding a way out."

"Who is that pined to the ground?" asked Gin as they walked past him.

"Caiaphas, the one who ordered Jesus Christ to be crucified."

"The famous human?" asked Gin.

"Gin, you should read more. Maybe only being in the academy for a year wasn't such a good thing," scolded Aizen.

"I read plenty," wined Gin.

"History books, Gin."

The silver haired man huffed but didn't reply.

"The next are the thieves," the guide said. "They are pursued by lizards and snakes and if they are bitten they are slowly transformed into a reptile as well chasing after the others. After all, no honor among thieves."

Those who have stolen all their lives will in turn have their bodies and will stolen from them, Aizen thought quietly to himself

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our lord and savior Aizen Sousuke!"

Another Espada calling out to them. Sitting on a ledge just above the screaming souls was a pink haired man.

"Can you believe I was tossed in with the thieves? How insulting."

"Why were ya tossed in here?" asked Gin, smiling up at the familiar face. Happy to see that he was not in pain, or in any kind of distress.

"Ugh, some silly reason, my resurrection form steals the bodies of others so I can live on. I guess that's reason enough to toss me in here." He glanced down at the lizards men trying to get to him. "And I'll slit my wrists before I get turned into one of them,"

"Ya, that gets ya bumped up one level," encouraged Gin.

The pink haired man sighed. "Well. I could just wait till a moment presents itself. I can't imagine you three, letting yourselves be trapped here. So when you make your big escape I plan on being right behind you."

"Were not prisoners here yet." said Aizen.

"Hmm? Oh I'm aware. You escaped into here cause you were out of options. Taking a small tour I guess one could say your doing. You'll leave, and the Soul Society will swarm you, kill you, and you'll be right back here. You being you, my lord, will escape and I'll be right behind you, as I've already stated just moments ago."

"Can you make it in here that long?" asked Gin looking around at the lizard and snake people.

"Of course. There aren't any guards in this room. They can't make me run around like an idiot. So I'll just sit here and wait."

The guide glanced at the pompous pink haired man but said nothing. Perhaps she had seen this before and knew that he couldn't hold out forever.

As they began to leave the guide did decide to speak. "The centaurs guard this room. They'll be here soon to ensure you join the fray."

The eight Espada just nodded waving her off. A bored expression on his face. Unaffected by the guide's words.

The next layer were souls completely incased in fire. The smell of burning flesh, again, was heavy in the air.

"Here are the fraudulent advisors they like there true thoughts in life can not be seen." The passed an encased soul. "This one is Odysseus," catching a glance at Aizen's outraged face as she spoke. "This man is cruel, a man of deceitful tricks. He had Agamemnon kill his own daughter. He is a man that deserves this fate."

Aizen shook his head. His patience with all of this was wearing thin. Men he had read about and admired were damned men. "At a time of war, things must be done to obtain victory."

The guide was not impressed with these words. "War brings about the worst of man. The cure is not to fight. Warmongers are the biggest sinners to me. Luckily for them, I am not in charge here.

With that she continued threw the circle.

"Means big trouble for Kenpachi, eh?" whispered Gin.

That brought a chuckle from Tousen, happy to think that his most hated enemy could be rotting away here somewhere.

Aizen followed his guide in bitter silence. Wondering whom else he would find from his childhood stories here.

The ninth layer came into view. A large demon was hacking souls into pieces.

"These are the souls who are the sowers of discord. The demons sword hacks them up. dividing their bodies as they have divided others. As the demon moves on the wounds heal, by the time they are back together he is back to hack them up."

Aizen did not want to stay and watch the souls be hacked to pieces. He might see more people he knew. Gin however licked his lips at the carnage in front of him.

"Lets move on," insisted Aizen pulling Gin along by the sleeve of his coat.

"Very well," the guide noted walking threw the mass of limbs. The giant demon snorting at their still intact existence but not going after them.

"The last layer of the eighth circle. Here are the various falsifiers; alchemists, counterfeiters, perjurers, and impersonators. They are disease on society. So they suffer their existence. They suffer from various and multiple plagues.

Coughing and vomiting were heard, moans of pain and pleas of letting the pain end. The sounds echoed all around the room. Gin covered his mouth with his sleeve. The very air felt toxic. Aizen felt Gin's idea was a wise one, also covering his mouth with his sleeve as well.

"The stench of death is heavy here." the guide said breathing it in. "I thought you liked that smell, Aizen Sousuke?"

"Get us out of here,"

"Very well," the guide said. Her dead eyes showing a kind of gleam of excitement in them. The last layer of hell awaited them. Their punishment was somewhere in there.

Not that they were going to suffer that punishment right now. Still it was a reminder of what was to happen to them if they failed. It made him, not nervous, uneasy was the best way to describe it.

They followed the guide down to the last circle of Hell.


	10. The Four Who Suffer Most

Chapter Ten- The Four Who Suffer Most

"And here we are, at the final circle." The guide informed them. They were being lowered down on the hand of a giant. The four of them fit comfortably on the palm of the giant. The air was cold. Much colder then it had been on any of the other circles.

Aizen caught Tousen rubbing his arms, trying to generate heat. Gin was shivering his teeth chattering, though he tried to hide it.

They stepped off of the giant's palm on to an ice floor. Souls were trapped in the ice up to their face. All their eyes turned to look at the three men pity reflected in all the pairs of eyes.

The guide was silent. Unusually silent. Even when they asked why these souls were here, what their punishments where, she said not a word.

Aizen decided he would find out for himself. He bent down to the head of a random soul. "What is your name?" he asked.

"C-C-Cain," the man spoke. Stuttering at his own name, because of the cold.

"Cain." Tousen said softly. "Did you have a brother?"

"Yes,"

Aizen and Tousen exchanged worried looks. Gin, of course had no idea what any of that meant. He was not well read on the histories of their world, despite being an avid reader.

Cain and Abel. Cain had killed his brother. Traitors to their kindred.

The guide finally spoke. "There are four parts to this circle."

So this was the first. Traitors to the family, and kindred.

The walked further. More souls incased in the ice.

Next he saw another familiar face. Nnoitra.

Gin knelt down to talk to the man, who was buried in ice up to his neck. "Why ya hear?" he asked.

The fifth Espada, for once not smiling. A sad expression that none of the other three men had seen before, graced his face. His eye having no life, despite being here for not all that long. One word escaped his lips. "Nel,"

"Nel-chan?" murmured Gin. He nodded slowly remembering the former Tres Espada. Her kind demeanor but fierce skills and deadly power.

Aizen had been aware that Nnoitra had attacked Nel. Robbing her of her Espada status and rank. He did nothing because if the eighth could take her down then she was of no use to him. Though it had come to his attention much later on, that there had been some foul play involved.

Nel had been one of the few in the palace that Gin had as a friend. There personalities were very much opposite, but their childish attitudes were what helped them get along. The day she had disappeared Gin had spent many hours looking for her. Many hours. At last coming to him, tired and distressed, saying that she had gone missing. Aizen never did tell him what had happened.

"What does Nel-chan have to do with him bein' here?" asked Gin standing up, unable to get any more out of the Espada.

"Nel-chan was attacked by Nnoitra and Szayel and lost her powers." explained Tousen.

"What?" Gin's scarlet eyes peeking out. The red gaze quickly turned to him, demanding an answer of why he had never been informed.

"My apologies for never informing you," admitted Aizen.

The eyes tightly closed again turned away from him, following the guide who hadn't stopped to wait for them as she usually did.

"You didn't tell him?" asked Tousen. "As second in command, shouldn't he know of all that is going on within Las Noches? Perhaps it wasn't Gin being lazy, as I had always thought, just you never giving him anything to do."

"Gin did plenty." Aizen replied in a tone that implied this conversation was over. He began to follow Gin and the guide.

"Yes, I suppose keeping your bed warm, is a full time task."

Aizen took a deep breath. Tousen had never spoken of his and Gin's relationship. He knew it was just not something to ever be questioned. And here, at this moment was not the time or place to discuss it.

Holding his head high, ignoring the comment that was just made he continued to walk, Tousen, once again loyally taking his steps behind him. Their previous statements, put behind them.

The next set of souls in the ice they found were all buried except for half their face where their eyes were frozen shut. Sealed shut from their own tears.

Gin, his anger at Aizen forgotten, or pushed aside, looked sadly back at the dark haired man. "Not even the comfort of your own tears can be found here,"

Aizen smiled sadly at the thin man. "This is Hell. There is no comfort here."

Gin had a sad smile of his own on. "I don't want to be here anymore."

"We're almost done. One layer left of the final circle. Then we can go."

Gin nodded sadly. Taking his place behind Aizen once more.

At last they appeared at the very center of the final circle.

The guide speaking at long last. "There are only four being punished here."

Aizen began to feel sick as he looked upon the fate that awaited them.

There was a large monstrous creature waist deep in ice. He had bat like wings like the guide, only much larger and raggedy. He had three faces and each mouth had many large fangs and teeth.

Gin looked up at the large creature. "There is something in his mouths"

"Those are the other three being punished. Though before this night is over, three new souls will bare this punishment."

Gin looked away at the site.

"The four souls here are the greatest traitors in all of time. There is Judas Iscariot, the betrayer of Christ. Brutus and Cassius, the betrayers of Julius Caesar. And the beast here in the center? Why that is Lucifer, the betrayer of the King himself." She flew up to the beasts shoulder looking down at the three. "The three men in the mouths are being pierced again and again by Lucifer himself. Barley alive yet aware enough to feel each tooth pierce them again and again. Look at how the blood still flows from them even after all this time. And soon they will receive a reprieve for you three will take their place."

Gin fell to his knees still unable to look upon his fate.

Aizen felt sick. This fate. This fate was for them. He felt fear, not for himself but for Kaname and Gin. After all, it was his plans he got them into this.

"Why tonight?" asked Kaname. His voice shaky.

The guide smiled. "Because Soul Society is waiting for you to come out the doors to the netherworld."

Snapping her fingers they saw reflected in the ice an image of all the captains of Soul Society waiting for them. Swords drawn all at the ready to kill them as soon as they appeared.

Kaname's breathing was uneven. He was nervous to say the least.

A door appeared before them.

"Your door way out is waiting for you." the guide said.

Gin's screams. He could hear them already. Of him being pierced through, again and again. His pale skin being tainted red by the endless blood being drained out of him. Of him being unable to do anything.

No he promised that they wouldn't be trapped here.

"Perhaps a deal can be made." Aizen began.

"You are in no position to make a deal." the guide scolded.

"Then a request. Just me. Gin and Kaname have been tainted by my words."

Kaname stepped next to him. "No. I knew. I will suffer with you. But-" Kaname paused for a moment. "Gin was just a child when we dragged him into our plans. He should not have to suffer."

Gin looked up at them. His eyes wide and fearful. The thin man slowly stood up and went to them. "No" he whispered. "We go together."

"That is no longer an option." Aizen admitted. "You run Gin. Hide somewhere. Live. Live as long as you can for me."

Gin gripped onto his hand. "No. I don't want to be alone. Not without you."

"Your being foolish. Do as I say." his voice stern.

"I can't go on knowing you're here." Gin's voice quite and pleading. Trying to reason with him.

"Ichimaru Gin suffers what you both suffer. There is no escape for any of you." the guide said loudly. "You have betrayed your own. You're king. You have slaughtered your own. A whole section of Soul Society. What gives you the idea that you can just request forgiveness? The last man to betray the king is right here! I am standing on him! He was the King's most trusted. What makes you think that the King would allow you three, whom he has never met, to escape a fate such as this?"

Aizen had no words. No escape plan. This is the end of the line for all of them.

They would walk through the doors that had brought them here. They would be killed as soon as they stepped out of them, and then back here. Here to suffer for an eternity.

The guide hovered down to them landing gracefully in front of Aizen. "Are you sorry for what you've done? Or are you sorry that you have been caught?"

Aizen tried to steady his breathing. "I am not sorry. Soul Society is a corrupt place. I have only done what I have done for the greater good."

"You are right. In the eyes of the Gotei Thirteen, and all the souls below you, it must seem like a very corrupt place. That is not so. Perhaps before it is over for you, I should show you."

A spark of hope. He hated how he felt so relived for it. It was only just a few mere moments to live longer.

"Would you like to see?" Her dead blue eyes pierced through him. "There is more going on then you know. It isn't all about killing hollows and purifying souls you know." She held out her hand to them. Offering them a chance to live just a little longer.

"Why postpone the inevitable?" asked Gin. "In the end we'll just end up like this. I'd rather be chewed up believing that I was right. That ya were right, Captain."

"Hush, Gin" murmured Aizen.

With the extra time they could be given, maybe he could think of a plan. A way out. A chance.

"Very well. Let us go."

The guide nodded. The door to the captains disappearing a new door appearing. This one did not have skeletons on it like the door to Hell did. This door was solid gray, plain compared to the doors to Soul Society and Hell.

"Come traitors of Soul Society. Let me show you what Soul Society does."

With that the new doors opened. The guide walked through, beckoning the three to follow her.

Gin shook his head. "What are ya doin?"

"Trust me, as you always have Gin, not yet have I led us astray."

"Almost," whispered Tousen.

"Almost. Not yet. Let us go through these new doors and see what awaits us."

Gin nodded taking his place behind Aizen. Tousen always a few steps behind. The three together as they always have been. A new set of doors. A new chance to change their fate.

Taking one last glance at the fate that was almost theirs. Almost. He would never allow it to happen. He would tell what ever lies were necessary to free themselves of this place. Toss aside his pride. Hell he'd beg for forgiveness at whose ever feet he needed to, if that became necessary, to free them.

A/N

Again. Thank you to all those who review. Everyone has seemed to like it. And I'm glad. Purgotory is the one. I'm not as familiar with that one. So give me some time. I'll keep writing. ^_^


	11. Guardian of the Gates

A/N

Even though I said I needed some time to reread the Dante books so I could prepare the last two parts of the story and make sure everything fits into place, some people can't be patient. I don't appreciate being called names when I am doing my best to make sure the story fits together nicely. And I will say now that it will not be tolerated again. I'm posting this chapter to buy myself a little time. It wasn't one I had intended on posting because it's so short. And it may be the last one if I am treated the way I was treated again. I hate to punish everyone for one bad egg but I think you would do the same in my position. I apologize again for the shortness of the chapter, again it wasn't one I had intended on posting.

Chapter Eleven- Guardian of the Gates

The guide led them threw the door into a forest. The cool air outside was a nice change from the icy pits of Hell. It was easier to breath as well. The smell of the grass and trees was a smell that he had taken for granted before. He could honestly say he would never regret that smell ever again.

His eyes took in everything. Every leaf on the trees. Every blade of grass on the ground. All of it had almost been lost from his sight forever.

He looked behind him. Scarlet eyes open as well. Not taking in the surroundings. Only looking at him. Yes. Gin was a precious thing that he almost lost as well. He had taken his silver haired companion for granted a few times before. Never again.

"I have never taken for granted my remaining senses," spoke Tousen softly. "But never have I appreciated them so much as I do now." the dark skinned man took a deep breath taking in all the clean air he could.

While he did that Aizen reached out towards Gin. With a smile Gin took his hand. "We were almost lost." his red eyes filled with fear. "We still might be."

Yes. That was true. They could very well end right back where they had been. Aizen looked sadly at the pale tear stained cheeks. Tears that had been shed while he hadn't been looking.

And it was unfortunate that he had no words to comfort Gin with. He traced the tear stained streaks that could be seen clearly now in the brighter light, that came with being outside. Gin insistently leaned into the touch wanting more than grazing fingertips.

Aizen cleared his throat letting the words come to him. "There aren't words to describe how brave you are, Gin."

Ichimaru snorted. "I wasn't brave."

"On the contrary for someone of your age to face what you faced. It was most impressive."

Red eyes glared at him. Unimpressed by his words.

"I forget how young you are. And so do you." Aizen looked back at the guide waiting patiently for them. "Please, don't forget how important you are. To me." He looked back at the silver haired man. Ruby colored eyes watching him carefully. "Were out of there. I won't let us get dragged back in."

The trademark grin slid so perfectly in to place. Believing every word. Hoping that it was true. Trusting him with those words. Hoping that they would make it. Live another day. Even if it had to be an eternity in the human world. As long as they could live another day together.

Gin suddenly stiffened. He glanced behind him. The doors that they had come looked as if they had been carved out of the rocky mountain side. The words carved in Latin above the doorway. And sitting above that, was a large white panther. Large bright blue eyes starring intently at them.

Gin fearless walked up to the large creature.

"Wait," warned Aizen. Tousen stiffened his body rigid.

"Guide." he asked. "How did he not end up inside."

The guide looked up at the beast. "One could say it was a request."

Tousen and Aizen both looked at her.

She shrugged her pointy teeth showing as she smiled slightly. "He was asked to be spared. Of course a creature like him, that could not be down, but this was the best we could do. He is a guardian of the Gates of Hell."

Gin reached out carefully to the beast.

The large white creature seemed to roll it's eyes but leaned down to allow it's ears to be scratched.

"Guardian of the Gates, eh?" asked Gin. "Make sure we ain't allowed back in, kay?"

A purring noise came from the beast.

"Come." The guide pointed past the trees. To a large mountain in the distance. "That is our next destination."

Tousen followed the Guide who was already walking away.

"See ya, Grimm-chan."

A growl and a snap was heard immediately after those words.

"Do we have all our limbs?" asked Aizen.

Gin chuckled rubbing his hand. "Somehow."

The time they had might be short. Of course he would plot away on how to get out of this terrible situation but while they were in it, every moment they had needed to be treated as their last.

He took Gin's almost lost hand and held it tightly. He could never know if would be able to hold it again. Wither it was lost to a grumpy panther or if the body it was attached to was taken away altogether.


	12. The Slopes of Purgatory

Chapter Twelve- The Slopes of Purgatory

Aizen and the other two followed the guide through the forests to the mountain. It was then that he noticed that the black bat wings on the guide had disappeared.

"You're wings," he began.

She turned to look at him. "I am not a minion of Hell. Just a guide. I take the form of what is most suitable for me. For Purgatory, I don't need fearful looks, fangs and or claws. I can just look like a normal human here in purgatory." She looked back at them her once dead blue eyes looked normal. Filled with a normal light. Her pointed teeth were no longer there. Just a normal looking girl.

"For Shinigami such as yourselves you do not remember your deaths. And if you still had sins on your souls you were sent into purgatory. Once you complete your task you were sent to Rukongai. Despite how much you had to work off depended on what district you ended up in. Those who had no sins to work off were sent to the first district. Many souls have no memory of their human life, this goes for working off your sins as well."

"Wait." demanded Gin. "I grew up in one of the worst districts. I was jus' a kid. So was Rangiku. And lil' Yachiru was just a baby growin' up in district seventy nine. An' Rukia-chan and-" he couldn't go on anymore.

The guide stopped and turned back to them. "I will admit that these last few hundred years things have become flawed. Souls are not going to the right destination. This all falls into the corruption that you all know of. It is not unknown that things have gotten bad. Yes. We were slow in getting things done. In fixing the wrongs. The compete execution of Central forty six and overthrowing the king was not the right way of going about things though. In fact it has made things worse in a sense. There is correct procedure of going about these things. You have damaged us by doing what you did. And overthrowing the King? The very world could have been thrown into chaos."

She took a deep breath. "You will see. I assure you. I apologize that you were thrown in a terrible place. I trust that a small child could have done something so terrible to have been thrown in a dark place of Rukongai. But believe me when I say that the higher ups are working on it."

She turned back guiding them forward. "Here in purgatory is also where Zanpakutō both unborn and born rule. They help with the soul cleansing."

"Really?" asked Tousen impressed.

She nodded. "Yes. While it is true that they reside within your soul they do sneak away occasionally. The Gotei Thirteen are not the only ones that have meetings. The thirteen captain's swords also meet. While there is little they can do within the laws of Soul Society they do hold a sway over their masters, do they not?"

While Aizen couldn't say Kyōka Suigetsu ever tried to tell him not to betray Soul Society. She in fact was always behind him on hundred percent. But there had been other times. Like when the Shinigami's Woman's Association demanded cute soul candy containers. Kyōka Suigetsu had demanded that he vote for them or she wouldn't talk to him ever again.

That's how he had come to own a Chappy container. One he refused to use. But she was content just to have it.

This thought made him realize that there was a Zanpakutō Woman Association too. What a strange thought.

"So we'll see other captain's Zanpakutōs?" asked Gin.

The Guide nodded. "Yes. Unless you are of Squad Zero rank or higher the shinigami are not allowed to know of this place. The Zanpakutō are to never speak of it. If any of them see you they can not tell their masters."

"But then what of Squad Zero members?" asked Aizen.

"Who do you think I'm working for Aizen Sousuke?" she asked. "The higher ups know what I am doing and why you are here. They knew you would choose to follow me here into Purgatory."

Well thoughts of escape were getting slimmer and slimmer. Especially if the King himself knew that they were with the Guide.

But that brought up the question of why bother with all of this? Why not toss them in the mouths of the devil and be done with all of this? There was something else going on. Yet he didn't know what.

"Now let us begin." insisted the Guide "The white dove leads the souls to the mountain."

From the top of the mountain a white bird flew through the air and over their heads.

"That is the Zanpakutō spirit of Nanao Ise." the Guide added.

"A dove?" asked Gin thinking on it. True that none of them have ever seen the stern lieutenant use her blade, she rarely even carried it.

"Let us move on." instructed the Guide.

Up the slopes of the mountain to meet familiar Zanpakutōs who would also be bitter at them. For the hurt and trauma that they caused their masters.

Aizen pondered this mountain. A piece of Soul Society he never knew existed. He wondered if his soul had ever worked here. He didn't know anything of his human life. Or very much of his childhood here in Soul Society. It was all very hazy. He did know that he spent his younger days in Rukongai. In the twenties. Then when day he nearly passed out from hunger. The rest is history. He entered the academy. He became a lieutenant. He found Tousen with similar ideas that he had. He found a boy who was struggling to say alive and to keep his friend alive. The boy turned out to be a powerful soul that he took under his wing. And after all of that all of his success and almost touched the seat of God himself it had shattered before his eyes and here he was. Him and his followers, death biting their heals.

This was far from over though. Far from it. Something else was going on. The Guide and the King were planning something.

A/N

Another short one but that's how purgatory is going to be. It's just as boring as I remembered it. It's my least favorite for a reason I guess. So I spiced it up with some Zanpakutōs. It was an original idea I had and then decided not to do, only to have it back in. On the plus side, I have Paradise just about all figured out. I'm very excited about it. As for this well I'm sorry if none of you will like it. I will try my hardest to keep it as good as the other chapters have been.

As for the other matter that I had with this story. Nasty reviews keep coming. It was a little childish of me to pout and say I wont write this story anymore. It's one person and the rest of you shouldn't suffer. I won't turn off my anonymous reviews because that wouldn't be fair for the rest of the anonymous reviewers who are nice. I'm an adult and I can act like one even when others cannot. I appreciate all of the kind words I got and I most definitely wont make any of you pay for someone else's rudeness. The best thing I can do is write great chapters so that's what I'm going to do.

Please accept my apologies for acting like a little kid that got pushed in the dirt. I'm more grown up then that. And thank you again to all my kind reviewers and readers.


	13. The Weight of Your Pride

Chapter Thirteen- The Weight of Your Pride

He glared at her back. That smug little-

He took a deep breath. Who was she? More importantly who did she think she was? His lungs were absolutely aching. He thanked the stars every time he was able to take another step, without falling over. His legs were screaming at every step he took. Asking, no, begging him to stop. His hair now matted to his forehead from sweat.

Behind him the heavy panting of Kaname. And the struggled and wheezing breaths of Gin.

This was insane.

He felt fingertips graze his jacket. "Sous-" He heard a soft thud behind him. Grateful at anything to make them stop he turned around.

Gin, looking just as ragged as he felt. He was on his hands and knees struggling from breath.

"I knew he would be the first to fall." the voice of the guide piercing the silence. "He is physically the weakest of all of you."

Aizen sent his irritated glare back towards her. "What in the world have you done to us?" Really. They had been climbing the steps of purgatory for ever it seemed. Hundreds upon hundreds of steps. That wasn't the problem though. The problem was that they seemed to be tiring at a human like pace. He had climbed more steps then this while reading a book on his way to the head captain's office. This was insane.

"I have done nothing," the guide smiled. "This is purgatory. No one has spiritual pressure here. Including you three, and myself. We have no more strength then a typical human soul."

Well that explained everything. Gin's thin form was the physically weakest, Kaname seemed to be the fittest of the three, while probably just as sore as he was, was doing a bit better.

"If you can't keep up then you get left behind." the guide said coldly. If you're having trouble now then you are doomed. We haven't even reached the first layer."

"A moment's rest would not hurt would it?" asked Tousen.

"I have a schedule I'd like to keep. But if you like I can just take you three back to Hell."

Slowly Gin picked himself up off the ground. His legs shaking slightly.

Aizen's eyes scanned the three of them. What a sight they were. There once dazzling white uniforms ragged, torn in places, from walking in the forest to get to this wrenched mountain. The bottoms of their hamakas gray and black from the grim they had to walk through in Hell. They probably didn't smell the best either. They looked terrible.

A hand squeezed his shoulder gently. "My lord."

He looked beside him and smiled. His princess.

She giggled at him. "Look at you. I'm surprised you didn't call me out as soon as you heard that we dwell here. Even I have a hard time understanding you sometimes."

She stepped forward towards the guide. An emerald colored kimono wrapped so perfectly around her thin form. Her long chestnut colored hair that curled at the ends had lovely pale flowers in it. A cresent moon hair clip pinned carefully in her hair. In her pale hands was mirror. A mirror that could show anything she desired.

She looked up at the guide and smiled slightly. "You know that no human can climb these steps. That's why the Zanpakutō serve as guides."

"Kyōka Suigetsu," the Guide sighed. "Won't you let me have a little fun with them?"

"I think you've done enough. You are a guide not a torturer." scolded the woman.

His wonderful blade turned back to him. She held out her hand. "Sousuke, let's continue on. Let me share my strength with you."

He gratefully took her hand. Taking a deep breath as he felt at least a little power return to him.

Kyōka Suigetsu glanced behind her. "Ready you two?"

"Yep yep!" cried a happy voice. Sousuke glanced behind him to see a face he hadn't seen in a long time. White hair and pointed fox like ears. Robes of pale blue. And little white angel like wings attached to his back. Large bright blue eyes shining in the light. He was taking his usual place on Gin's shoulders. Pulling on silver strands excitedly. "Let's go!"

Shinso was very much like the younger version of his master. Thank goodness one of them had grown up.

Tousen was nodding. On his shoulder must of course be his Suzumushi, the tiny cricket.

The Guide had a small frown on her face, perhaps a little put out that her fun had been cut short. Surely she would have enjoyed making them climb up another thousand steps at human strength.

His beloved princess held onto his hand leading him up the steps. "There isn't to much more to go, sir At least to get to the first level." she said kindly. Her emerald eyes shining at him when she spoke. "What are you going to do?" she asked in a softer voice. "I could almost feel your inner world crumbling down around me. I was so scared." she admitted. Her eyes suddenly becoming glassy. "I thought you were lost."

He took a deep breath, his lungs still sore. "I honestly don't know. You heard, the King has something to do with this. Escape seems like a lost cause. And the Guide is as cold and heartless as I would expect. There will be no charming my way out of this."

Kyōka Suigetsu looked back at the guide. "I wish I knew something. But I have heard nothing, though," she continued to speak softly. "I know your heart is not worried for yourself, as it is for," she glanced behind her where Ichimaru was trying to pry his silver hair out of Shinso's grasp. Who happened to be laughing hysterically.

She turned back to smile at her master. "For him."

"I am concerned for all of us."

She smiled sadly. Squeezing his hand. "If this really is our last moments together. Then I am happy to have served you, my master. My king. And my lord."

Aizen glanced at her. Hating the truth that this could be their last moments together. He was being led through the darkness and had no idea where to go or what to do. It was a terrifying not knowing what to do next.

"Here we are." the guide spoke the stairs finally coming to an end. "Our seven deadly sins coming into play again."

On this layer there were human souls and like in Hell these souls were being punished. Here there were souls going back and forth, forced to be bent over due to the large weights on their backs.

"Shinso-sama!"

White ears perked up. "AH! Wabisuke-kun!" called the chipper Zanpakutō.

A bent over figure with a large stone on his back slowly came over. He got to his knee. "Shinso-sama, it has been to long. I thought I would never see you again."

The white angel wings on Shinso's back fluttered happily, as he bounced excitedly on Ichimaru's shoulders. "Look who came to visit! Wabi-kun!" He at last let go of the silver strands pulling on the cheeks of his master now. "Ichimaru Gin!"

Wabisuke nervously looked over at the once former captain. "Kira-kun would be happy to know that he is safe. His inner world is a disaster, filled with worry and grief. He looked me out of his thoughts. So I came here. I wish I could tell him."

Shinso nodded a smile much like his master's stretched along his face. As he continued to pull on Gin's cheeks. "Don't worry Wobi-chan. My master is clever and smart. Your Kira wont have to worry for very much longer, that I'm sure of."

The wary eyes of Wabisuke did not look convinced but still he nodded and followed them.

The Guide cleared her throat. "If you are all done," she nodded over at the souls being punished. "The first level is for the prideful. These levels are not to punish, but to teach. This level is to teach these souls that pride is a weight on the soul and it is better to throw it off." She placed her hand on Wabisuke's shoulder. "Wabisuke monitors the souls here, he finds that he fits in better here." she smiled.

She walked past the punished souls. "Next layer please."

Aizen took a deep breath, and Kyōka Suigetsu giggled softly. "It won't be so bad, sir." She assured him. "With my power helping you, you'll be fine."

She spoke so softly and sadly. How one would speak to someone on their deathbed. With sadness and pity dripping off of every word. How he talked to Hisana when she was dying.

He went with his lietenuiant, Gin, at the time. He held her pale thin hand and said goodbye. In the same tone that his very own blade spoke to him now.

He couldn't scold her for it. For all he knew, it may very well be the last time they could be at each others side.


	14. See no Envy

A/N I know...it's been forever. I have been having some health troubles. I seem to be fine for now. So I shall update as much as I can. Please all I can say is I am sorry. So in the meantime here is the next chapter.

If you are a reader of my other stories I promise one by one I am updating them. Slowly one by one. So please be patient with me. Bittersweet is next followed by Fairy Tales in Soul Society. Again so sorry. But please enjoy this new chapter.

Chapter Fourteen- See No Envy

The guide led them on up more stairs. But with the strength of his beloved blade it wasn't very hard. It was mostly silent, except for Shinso who was still content with picking on his master.

Kyōka Suigetsu was quiet at his side, her grip on his arm tight as if he would be dragged into hell if she didn't hold onto him. She had said her goodbyes to him. Thankful that she had known him. And happy to have served him.

Oh, how he should say those things to her as well. The only one here that he had more trust in then Gin. His beloved blade who he spoke battle strategies with. She whom was just as cunning, smart and manipulative as he was. She whom he had played chess with a few times and didn't flip the board over, like some irritated foxes did. There was a long list of things to tell her…but doing all of that would mean that he was saying goodbye. That he believed that this was the end. And that was not something he wanted to believe.

So as much as he should…he didn't say anything to her…not yet at least.

So they climbed up the stairs to the second level.

As soon as they entered voices whispered around them.

"_My blood was so afire with envy that, when I had seen a man becoming happy, the lividness in me was plain to see"_

The guide waved her hand to all the people in gray robes hoods over their heads. "The sin here of course if you can not tell my the whisperings around you is, envy"

Aizen glanced around. These souls didn't seem to be in pain or suffering.

"Hey!" cried Shinso. "Nameless works here. I haven't seen her in ages!"

Gin glanced up at his charge. "Nameless?"

The guide smiled. "Yes. Let me explain. Here are the envious, as I told you last level, the souls are not here to be punished but to learn. Here, we teach the envious not to look and become filled with that passion but use other senses as well so we sew their eyes closed"

"What!?' gasped Tousen shocked and slightly appalled.

"It's to train them," the guide simply. "Like how you hood a falcon to train it. Same concept. The Zanpakutō that resides here is nameless. She long ago was crying out her name for her master but it fell on deaf ears. She no longer has a voice to tell us what it is. Nor…do I think she knows it anymore."

Aizen looked a bit shocked but only one man came to mind when he thought of that. Zaraki Kenpachi.

His moon princess looked distraught. "Such a sad thing…not knowing your name.."

Shinso's fox ears flattened to his head at the thought. "Ima glad ya heard me, master.."

"Would you like to meet her?" asked the guide.

He couldn't help but be curious as to meet the blade of one of the most powerful men. The guide led them deeper into the second level, past the hooded souls. He tried his best to block our the howling whispers in the air.

She was easy to find in the mix of gray. She wore a thin wispy white tress. She was thin and frail. Like a piece of glass that was cracking and at any moment would shatter.

He had to assume it was because she didn't have a master. No name no soul to share. She was left to rot away. She sat on a rock needle and thread in hand, waiting for a new soul to appear so she could work again.

"My dear," his moon princess curtsied in front of the fragile woman. The woman looked at them her golden eyes analyzing them. She held up her needle and thread.

Kyōka Suigetsu shook her head. "These are our masters,"

The woman's eyes went wide. She reached a hand out to touch Aizen giving the other woman a curious questioning look. Kyōka Suigetsu nodded. "Of course,"

Carefully the woman slid off her rock. Reaching out for Aizen's hand. He offered it to her. She ran her fingers along it carefully, in wonder. She pressed his hand to her cheek. She was so cold. Like ice.

She moved to run a hand across his cheek before she moved on to Gin. Whom she was curious of. Her finger tips tracing across his smile, trying to peer into squeezed shut eyes.

And then moving to Tousen. Cautiously she moved his visor. Noting at once that he could not see. She wanted to speak about this, but when she opened her mouth nothing came out. She gripped her throat and looked away sadly handing the man back his visor.

Kyōka Suigetsu took the nameless woman's hand. Green eyes met gold but nothing was spoken. And nothing needed to be said really. This frail woman would one day break. For the first time she had met Shinigamis. Feel the power of them on her fingertips. That maybe one day in another life, if there was one for Zanpakutōs she would find a master that would love her. Who would hear her.

She bowed to them as the guide signaled them away.

"She is not jealous of us, you know. She never has been" Kyōka Suigetsu spoke softly. She hates envy, and greed and lust. You should be happy for others and the happiness they are able to obtain. And she is for all of us," the moon princess smiled. "She is happy she got to meet shinigami today," She tightened her grip on her masters arm. "Thank you for seeing her my master,"

"Of course my dear,"

"We of course move on to the third level," the guide said. Leading them up more steps.

"Sousuke.." a voice said quietly.

Aizen glanced behind him to see Gin looking up at him, hints of red looking up at him. "Hmm?"

"Thank ya for finding meh. I can't imagine living without a name…but in time…as I got older and continued to live that horrid existence who knows what I would've happened what I may hav forgotten…and because of ya lots o people know my name, it won't eva be forgotten."

Aizen smiled at him sadly. "Look where we are cause of me,"

Gin's smile stretched across his face. "A detour right?"

Aizen couldn't help but chuckle softly. "I hope so.."

"An even if it's not. Thank ya, like I said…for many things…I don wanna say em all now..be like sayin bye..and it's not time fo tha yet,"

"Of course Gin.." he turned back around climbing up the stairs. Gin to was preparing his goodbyes… Such a sad thought. Everyone was preparing for the end. No hope that he would get them out of this…he had to admit he had very little of it as well…


	15. Wrath Leads to Revenge

Chapter 15 Wrath Leads to Revenge, Revenge Leads to Your Downfall

Up more steps. To see the fates of those that were far more fortunate then themselves. Souls that would one day redeem themselves. Kyōka Suigetsu clung to his arm tightly. Lending him her strength. He knew her well. Knew that she was plotting like he was, trying to find a way to get him out of this mess. But, she like him must know that it was hopeless.

The third level was filled with a black smoke. He could not see through it, but he knew that was where the punished souls dwell.

"Well, well. If it isn't Shinso," the voice came from above them. A well endowed cat girl was lounging on the a ledge of this giant mountain. Her fur was a light pink in color and she looked at them with an air of smugness.

Gin looked back to the smoke. "Ash. This is ash. Haineko rules this level,"

Haineko. Matsumoto's blade. Aizen sighed softly. That girl…

"I thought you three would be long dead by now. Who would save you three now?" The cat girl shook her head her eyes moving to the guide. "And I bet you wont say. Typical higher up crap,"

The Guides blue eyes looked at her for a moment. "You'll understand in due time. Patience, Haineko." With that she walked into the ash without another word.

"Don't let go of me my master," insisted his blade.

He nodded at her words, and they walked into the ash together. He swallowed seeing the other souls, tears running down their faces.

He was curious as to why, but his answer came to him soon enough. His vision faded into something else. He was alone. Alone in Soul Society. And in front of him was a much younger him. Before the hate of Soul Society began. He wasn't even a Shinigami yet. Just a child. Brown eyes filled with life. He walked up to this young boy on the swing.

The younger Aizen was swinging on his wooden swing humming a tune Aizen found himself humming now and then in Las Noches It was a lullaby that used to be sung to him every night, when he was a child….

Aizen looked behind him… he had long since blocked this day from his memories…His home was a little ways in the distance. Smoke rising in the distance… his younger self would notice soon enough..

He swallowed the bile in his throat, as he heard the gasp from his younger Aizen. The young boy ran and he followed reluctantly…There over the hill, was his home. Burning…

There was a blonde fuko-taichou, the hair was a little past shoulder length, stupid oddly shaped teeth. They were pulling away his father… they had done it because…. He seemed to dangerous. He Could become a problem. He Could cause Soul Society a lot of trouble. So he was taken away… he died trapped in the Maggot's Nest not much later after this incident... People aren't meant to be caged… and his mother…

Aizen's eyes watched the scene his eyes so much colder then his younger days… he watched his younger self run to the burning house… his mother running out… crying out for him to get away, to run. Their house ablaze… It cast dark shadows on the already dark scene.

His mother was no threat. She had no powers. No weapon. She was just running to her son. And that blonde fuko-taichou…had jumped behind her…and killed her. For no reason…

He watched his child self get splattered in her blood and fall to his knees beside the fallen body..his fingers hesitantly running through her hair, eyes wide and glassy.

The blonde, fuko-taichou sheathing his blade "Ya lucky I don't kill kids, brat," and with that… they left. Pulling his father away…

Aizen stepped forward, looking down at the slaughtered woman. He had long since thought that he had forgotten her face….surprised that he actually knew that face well…. Kyōka Suigetsu…. She basically took the form of his mother…

He closed his eyes at the torn scream that came from his childhood self. And the screams that would continue long into the night. Until his grief drove him into the core of Soul Society.

Revenge was an ugly thing, but at the time his only goal was to kill the blonde haired man that had destroyed his family.

Hirako Shinji.

However. His goals become far more lofty as he read and learned the inside out of the world of the Shinigami.

Hirako Shinji, became merely a pawn for greater things. He would work with and use the Hollows to destroy this world. Use their greatest enemy to destroy Soul Society. In fact do better then that. Fuse with them. Surpass the power of a simple Shinigami. If they thought his father was dangerous, they had no idea what they were in for.….

Tousen. Gin. Two others that had suffered from Soul Society. Hurting souls. He would use Hollows against them. Rip apart their captains. Kill the royal guard. Destroy the King and take his place. And then. He would fix it all. That's all he wanted…

He walked forward watching the landscape change into the halls of the academy. Watching a still fairly young him, smile charmingly. Fake kindness at every turn. Gaining the trust of everyone around him.

He was skilled. Skilled in swordsman ship. Kido. Shumpo. But he was far more skilled then he dared to let on. He would not make the same mistakes his father did. He hid the powers of his shikai. Made sure his kido was good. But not anything impressive. But all just good enough to be a fuko-taichou. He made sure to fall under Hirako Shinji's division. He manipulated things a bit. Made sure the man took him. But Hirako was right, in a way. He had picked him to be a Fuko-taichou because he didn't trust him.

Perhaps Aizen's face rang some bells in Hirako's head. Only his monstrous past made him suspicious. There was no other reason. But it worked to Aizen's advantage.

Aizen watched the academy halls turn into the halls of the fifth, his blue and white outfit turn into an all black one, with the armband of the fifth. His smile as fake as ever. Fooling all those around him.

He didn't know what a real smile was…. Until….

"What's your name again?"

It was dark. But it was a cool night. The stench of death in the air.

"Gin. Ichimaru Gin,"

Silver blood spattered hair. Gin. It wasn't the same with Tousen… Gin was different.

Smiles were more real, on both ends…. The laughter… it was all more real. The days became brighter when Gin had appeared at his side…

Aizen simply followed his younger form, until the form wore the coat of a captain… and beside his captain's self…was Gin. The armband that Gin wore proudly, happily displayed. No more Hirako watching them…. The laughter and smiles had never been more real… they became more then that though… they shared kisses eventually, hidden kisses. Secretly in the office. Quick blasts of passion that had to be stopped before it got to far.

They could have stayed like this….as Taichou and Fuko-taichou forever. There was no need to go further. In a way he had killed the man who had destroyed his family, and then some. He had ruined Hirako Shinji's life beyond repair. There was no need to go further.

But…to stop the corruption… he had to go further. So no one suffered again… True. Lots had to fall. Tears had to be shed. But in the long run, it was kill hundreds, to save thousands, more then that even. It had to be done…

"Master."

The world of Soul Society faded away. Back to the cold mountain tops of Purgatory. He looked to Kyōka Suigetsu who was holding him, her hands cupping his face. They were out of the ash now.

His mothers face… not the emerald eyes… but his mother's face through and through….

"I can change out of this form, if it displeases you now.."

He shook his head. "How'd you know?"

"I am your Zanpakutō. I am part of your soul. I know everything about you, even the things you forgot. Just don't be confused… I am not your mother. I simply look like her… That's all," She embraced him tightly. Holding him. "My master. I adore you. I love you dearly. I don't think we've made the wrong choices. I think what you wanted was all that mattered. And it was the right thing to do. Just to many forces against us…"

She stepped back from him quickly as he was tackled by another form. Thin arms wrapping tightly around his waist. Scarlet eyes wide, glassy. "Sousuke…" Gin's voice cracking slightly.

He pulled the slender man to him. Holding him tightly. His eyes glance to Kaname who was wiping away tears from his eyes. And Gin's eyes told him enough. They had seen their own pasts as well…. The beginnings of what had caused them to come together, to where they are now.

"Sousuke," Gin said softly, his scarlet eyes only on Aizen. "We were in hell… that wasn't hell. I've been in hell. I've lived it. An, I was saved from it. So, I also kna paradise. Being with ya. In ya arms. Bein in sync with ya heart and body. That is heaven. That is paradise. If our fate is to perish and die..to forever be tortured, then that's our fate. An I will cling to meh memories with ya all the more,"

Aizen pressed his forehead against Gin's. "Then that is what we shall do."

Gin smiled, nothing fake, a simple true smile. It was filled with sadness though, at their fate, despite his words. He didn't want it to end. Not at all.

The Guide cleared her throat. "This is the wrathful witness meekness, but, I thought I'd change it a bit for you three. You weren't happy with what you had, even after revenge. And you reached for more then you should've. And now this is where you are, and you have seen where you will go. I am sure, you Aizen Sosuke had long since forgotten why you started your conquest."

"I have never forgotten," He said coldly to the guide. "I didn't need to witness what I did, something I chose to block out, to remember why I am doing what I am doing,"

Kyoka Suigetsu looked down, her emerald eyes sad. "You misunderstand, my master." Haineko lowered her gaze away from the group and Shinso's ears flattened sadly. "This is more…wrapping up the loose ends, before the end."

Aizen held Gin tightly, understanding. Being shown his mother and father….faces he had long since forgotten…

The Guide nodded, turning to go up the stairs to the next level.

Gin looked at Aizen worried. A past he knew nothing about. Something he had never thought to ask about. But clearly it was something that weighed heavily on his lord's heart.

"Sousuke…"

Brown eyes closed, as he took Kyoka Suigetsu's arm once more. "When we get out of this, I'll answer all your questions Gin. There isn't time now."

Gin nodded sadly. When they get out of here…. Scarlet eyes returned to their hidden state as he followed behind his lord and love once more.


	16. Natural and Mental Love

They continued onward up the never ending stairs. What level were they on…? He could not remember… The memories of what he saw on the last level were haunting him still…

"Sosuke…" his name was said soft… by his ever loyal companion… worry laced within the words.

"Worry not Gin… I am fine."

Kyōka Suigetsu gave her master's arm a gentle squeeze.

"So. What is our next stop?" Tousen quietly asked. We've been going through the sins again…

"Sloth." The guide answered.

And with that more trials and memories they must face… more… wrapping up the loose ends.

As they approached the final steps of the next level he noted that it was quite bright up here… And the sound of bells could be heard. A soft chime… "Here one can ascend~"

A soft voice. Somewhat familiar… He couldn't place it though.

"Why is it so bright here…?" Gin complained.

"It's bright… yes." The guide said softly. "Like the sun you cannot look at it directly. It's a divine messenger… watching over all of us… well. You three mostly."

It was even worse then he feared… if they were being watched… it was bad enough that the King knew of them here… Escape seemed so unlikely at this point. So utterly hopeless.

They approach the top of the stairs and in an instant Aizen felt his strength be sapped away. He nearly fell to his knees.

"Master…" his blade was quickly at his side, holding onto him. "I'm sorry… I know it gets harder as we go. I will lend you more of my strength… Just hang on…"

"I am fine… Just… it's been a very long day."

She couldn't help but smile as she helped him up. "I understand my lord. I really do."

"Did you know… that all creatures are capable of love?" The guide stated, glancing at all of them. "There are two types of love. Mental. And natural." She walked forward nodding at the one who guarded this place.

She wore large bells in her hair and looked like a priestess. She seemed very familiar… and he could feel his blade stiffen next to him.

"Natural love is infallible. It cannot be wrong. Mental love… will lead you astray. You can choose wrong. Or love to much. Or to little…" The Guide glanced at Sosuke but said nothing more.

He stayed silent about this. As Kyōka had stated… this was about wrapping up loose ends. Was this where he was expected to say good bye to his love? To Gin?

Not yet…

"No one knows better about loving the wrong thing like Tobiume." His blade spoke up, speaking rather bitterly. Surprisingly bitter. He'd actually never in all their years together sound like that.

Bells jingled and in a flash the priestess was before them. Hate in her eyes. "It's him."

Tobiume… This was none other then Hinamori Momo's blade… He never regretted the things he'd done to others. The girl whom he'd tricked and used more times then he could count… was something he was quite sure would never be sorry about. No matter the fate it landed him.

Girls like Hinamori Momo were just the kind of girls who were manipulated. They basically asked for it.

"Why is he here?" the other blade demanded. "Why isn't he did? My inner world is falling apart again! And he strolls around here like he's done nothing wrong! He's not even sorry! I can see it!"

"As you can see." The Guide continued, ignoring the banter. "Love that is distorted… is punished. If you hold one in high regards. Love them more then anything else… that is wrong… there are more important things in this world then your lover."

Aizen was not impressed with the things like this. You were punished for loving to much? Disgusting. Why was it wrong to love someone perfect for you? Hold them above all others?

He hated this world and how it was run… hated it.

"Stupid…" huffed Gin. "Stupid…"

Clearly… the feeling was mutual.

Aizen noted that the Guide was walking away from him… and the two female blades were bickering back and forth still. He gently tugged on Kyōka Suigetsu's arm so they could continue on. He didn't like Hinamori and he didn't care for her noisy blade.

Kyōka Suigetsu could not be happier to leave as well. She pulled them away while the other blade was speaking.

"I can not stand her," she hissed, adjusting the mirror in her arm so she could push her crescent moon pin back in her hair. "When she was working under you… all she tried to do was talk to me. I hardly ever came here… just hid away in your inner world…"

"Well…" he began trying to keep up with her speedy pace. "Our inner world is far superior when compared to this…"

She smiled warmly at this. "That it is my lord… that it is…"

His inner world was always night. Though the moon changed from full to empty. There was a cheery blossom try right next to a koi pond. It was beautiful… he and Kyoka would sit together and talk under that tree. It was a place of perfection.

"Let us continue on…" The Guide instructed leading them back to the never ending steps. The next area awaited them…

* * *

UH. . . HAI.

So. Um. Kubo sank my ship.

Bitches made me hate my did something really stupid and made me hate Bleach in general.

I haven't read it since we met that guy. Who kind of looked to meet Ulquiorra and he shanked Orihime. But not I said DONE. And never looked back. No regrets in all honesty.

HOWEVER.I do feel bad about dropping a story. Specially when this one was as popular as it was… I hate when writers do that. Makes me want to punch them in the boob. So. I am reaaaally trying here… It's taking a lot of effort because I hate this ship. These characters… the series… So. Don't expect frequent updates… But I'll try not going a year and a half without an update… 8U So. If any of you are still with me here. Right. On. If you all left. I don't blame you.

If you stumbled across this fic today… welcome… what up? See you next time.

Whenever that may be.


	17. Breathing Ambition

The steps to the next level, like always, were tedious, painful, exhausting and trying. But still they climbed. It was a thick silence that consumed them as they trudged on. Kyōka still brooding silently about Hinamori's blade despite the situation. He could feel her anger and irritation radiating off of her form, and from within.

"Perhaps… I should feel some sort of guilt… for what I have done to her." He sighed, destroying the silence.

Emerald eyes narrowed some and she turned her fierce gaze onto her master. "Sorry? For Hinamori? For her?" She scowled some not liking this but nodded.

"You shouldn't act as such." The guide cut in, not looking back at them. "He is here to learn from his errors and mistakes. If he is learning that he should feel pity for the innocents that he has wronged. Then that is good. Do not discourage such things."

His blade did not take kindly to being chided. "I am aware of this, good Guide. However. Having lived so long inside my master… hating what he hates. Loving what he loves… it is not so easy to feel regret for our deeds. Never before have we felt guilt over the things we have done. No sorrow over the lives that we have taken."

"There is no better time to repent, Kyōka…" Aizen mused softly. "We climb ever higher… and judgment awaits us. Is this not what doomed men do? And are we not doomed men?" He let a dry chuckle escape him. "So why not say we regret the deeds that we have done, that others think poorly of."

"That is a wise thing to say, Aizen-sama." Tousen murmured. "But… if you do not mean it, what is the point of saying it?"

Aizen laughed again, this time it held more bitterness. "What is the point of meaning anything we say at this point? We are doomed one way or the other. There is no escape. We are being watched. By the Guide or some other force…" He ran a hand through his messy brunette hair. He was tired and exhausted. And the strong surge of hope of getting out of this mess was no longer present. He'd been so certain he'd be able to get them out of this plight… out of this mess… but he had no idea how. The final hours were drawing closer and closer…

"There are some things that we have done that should not be apologized for." Gin said sharply. "They may be wrong, but I don't regret them. I'd have killed a hundred members of the fifth squad if it got you to notice me." His ever present grin widened brightly. "You may not remember this. But I do quite well. The day we met…"

"I rememba the day we met very clearly, Gin." Aizen narrowed his eyes some, keeping his gaze fixed straight ahead. How could his little silver second hand think he'd forgotten?

Gin hummed in amusement as Shinso giggled happily. "I met ya long before I was even someone in ya memory."

The former Lord of Las Noches glanced back at his fox for a moment. "Speak then… you've captured my curiosity."

"Ya were the one that got me the food for Ran and I. Well. At the time it was just for me. But then I found her. So I shared…"

Truth be told the overlord had no memory of such an event. How could he not remember giving food to a fox faced child…? He was certain he'd remember Gin. Remember his spirit pressure. His face. His voice… Nothing from this story rang a bell though. So he answered in the only way he was really capable of in these situations. "I had no idea I saved her life too."

Gin smiled all the same at the cold words. He was used to Sosuke not caring for his red haired friend. Even now, when he'd picked his side. Picked him over her. He supposed if there was a woman like that in Aizen's life he'd feel the same though. Not counting Hinamori…. He'd never had anything to feel jealous over. It was clear that Aizen held no love for his second… And the only other one that the former Captain was overly friendly with was Unohana… And certainly there had been nothing there…. Though it was no secret to him that once upon a time Aizen pondered on speaking to her about their plans. Thankfully, Aizen voted against that. She was to loyal to Soul Society and no doubt be able to stop him if she knew.

But Ran had always been a sore spot with Aizen. Perhaps it was because she always managed to steal away his attention. Once he had become a captain they had to act like enemies. And staying away was a must. So he spent that time with Ran. Drinking and slacking off with her whenever he could. Not that Sosuke ever said anything about that. He never would. Jealousy was something the brunette believed himself above. Everyone was kept at a distance. Even the fox. But Gin knew better. Aizen could hide himself in his many layers. Claiming to be above all actual feelings. Joy and fear. Jealousy and admiration. That just wasn't so. Gin had seen all those sides to the former overlord and more.

Gin would never mention it out loud. And Aizen would never admit it to himself or any other… but the truth of the matter was, that Aizen Sosuke was much more like the Captain he 'pretended' to be then he was the overlord he 'claimed' he was.

_When you wear so many masks… you forget who you really are… _

"Ya'd not have recognized ma face. I was trying to stay hidden so I could steal something to eat. And you just handed me a whole bunch o' persimmons and paid for 'em yaself."

"And how many years was that before we met, officially?"

"Mmm~" The silver haired shinigami hummed. "A little less than a dozen I think…"

"You have arrived at last. I have been waiting."

The voice was strict and cut through their present conversation. It commanded authority. But it was also a bit muffled. Shinso flattened his ears against his head, while Kyōka stood up taller, prouder. This was clearly someone she had admiration for.

"Keeping you waiting is never my intent. But I go at my own pace, Senbonzakura."

That was a name that all three of the prisoners knew well. A proud blade with an even prouder master. The blade of none other than, Kuchiki Byakuya.

None of the three could claim to be close to the young master. Nor could any say to be a great enemy of his. He and Gin became captains at the same time. But neither Aizen nor Tousen bothered to get too close. For he was one that obeyed the strict laws of Soul Society without question or reason. And he was a better pawn than an essential piece. As he proved when their plans to leave Soul Society came into fruition.

The blade huffed but stepped back to allow them to step onto this terrace. "You three have seen much here. You last saw what happens to those who love others too much. And now you are here. Where you will see what happens to those who love earthly pleasures too much. Be it ambition or power…"

Tousen's scoff did not go unnoticed by them. "And it is you who watches over those that are here? Your master breaths arrogance and ambition. And what the master does so does the blade."

This blade would not be provoked by the shinigami. He stood still as the harsh words attempted to harm him. "And the blade before you last was an example of loving another too much. We are placed here because we are like these sins. Who better to watch over these places, these lost souls, than us?"

"It is of no grave importance to explain yourself to them, Senbonzakura. They are not much longer for this world. Explain this realm to them. It fits well with their leader… and then we must depart. I do not wish to keep the other blades waiting… since you seem to dislike it so…" She grinned and walked around the bodies that were face down in the ground, muttering the same thing over and over again.

The proud blade seemed to huff, but did as he was told. "Here are those who craved for things like power. Their greed has brought them here. Here they lie face down in the dirt, unable to move. And so they say the words you hear now. Over and over again they speak these words. "_My soul cleaveth unto the dust: quicken thou me according to thy word,_"

Gin huffed walking in-between the bodies. "You sure do expect people to be perfect… Seems a little bit of indulgence sends you into some kind of punishment…"

"The punishment fits the crimes." The blade explained irritably. Not enjoying the questioning of his level. "One error will not send you away. This is lifetimes of greed. Murder or worse that sends you into these Hells. And it is not for you to decide what is right and wrong. This is the will of the King. And so it shall be done."

And that's just it wasn't it. The King. A King he longed to overthrow and kill. "If only this King of yours put so much care into Soul Society as he does in punishing people… So do tell, Guide, people are punished in Hell. And they never leave it. But here there is a chance of redemption. Those who work off their crimes are then… placed into Soul Society?"

The Guide turned back to them and nodded slightly. "I have told you this before. But yes. That is how it works. And then depending on what they did is how they are placed within the walls of Soul Society."

Aizen stepped forward, pulling free of his blade's tight hold. "How is it that children are in the worst districts then? Children who commit no crimes. Children who lost their human lives early… how are they placed there? Why are families not put together? Lost children placed with their mothers. Why is this not the system? Instead of constantly punishing souls you should try helping them."

The Guide tilted her head up slightly. "I have already told you that there some things were flawed. _That it would be fixed in due time_. It is for those higher up than you to fix. Did you wish to fix these problems yourself? Take the throne and make it all a better place? You are a fool." The guide shook her head turning her back upon them. "We continue on. There isn't much more to go… And then I will lead you to your fates."

This silenced the former Captain. He was too weary and tired to speak out against her anymore. His strength was dwindling and his hope at escaping fading. This place was draining him in many ways… Each step was a step closer to the end.

"Come my master," his blade cooed, taking his arm once more, lending him her strength. "Just a little more to go."

* * *

**A/N  
I read my last AN last chapter. omg. It did not make any sense. I am so sorry. I don't even know what happened.  
But here we are. Another chapter. I promised it wouldn't take another year. DX  
I apologize for some things.  
I began writing this story in 09. I believe that every day you become a better writer. And quickly rereading some of my old stuff so I didn't contradict myself or change history and stories or anything I just... cringed. What a bunch of terribleness. It's what makes me hesitant to continue stories from so long ago. Bu every writer looks at their old stuff and vomits a bit. I have even older stories on here that I am terrified to look at. And even my writing from just a few months ago makes me cringe internally a bit.  
I just hope the transition isn't too harsh. I know my Then and than my too and to now XD Things I missed or didn't pay attention to before have been double checked now. I hope the story flows better than it has in previous chapters. Though. After so long and being away from these characters who really knows. It might be worse.  
I just thank you all for reading. If I have some old readers here. I love you each to bits. How and why are you still here? Who cares /paps your faces/ And new ones. Welcome aboard yo.  
I do plan to finish this. I've had this idea and how it will end and where they will go for the longest time. Purgatory I still wing it a bit. But the third and final part is what I've had planned since they beginning. This used to be my most popular fic. And I hate to leave it just sitting and rotting. I really don't want to be one of those writers. Even though... I kind of am... But someday I'll make it to the end.  
AiGin is the first ship I ever really shipped with all my heart. And I'd like to do this fic the one I worked so hard on and researched and everything a just ending. Even if Kubo smashed my ship to bits with an iceberg and let it sink into the ocean never to be resurrected again... I'd still like to give it a good ending. Put my Aizen muse to rest once and for all, so to speak. XD**

**Thanks for reading and listening to this ramble of feels**.


End file.
